Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Fredjs
Summary: Chap1 Heero est invité à une réunion d’ancien élève. Autrefois victime de brimades, il veut se venger de Treize, son bourreau de l'époque en étalant sa réussite.Chap2 couple 3x4/Chap3 rencontre 1x2/Chap4 Prise d'otage/Chap5 vacances forcées à la campagne
1. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**Résumé :** Heero reçoit une invitation pour une réunion d'ancien élève. Victime de brimades, il décide de s'y rendre pour se venger de Treize, son bourreau et montrer à tous sa réussite.

**Genre :** UA, OCC un peu je pense

**Couple :** 1x2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Note : **De 1, je n'ai encore jamais écris de fanfic (juste des histoires originales) et de 2, je ne connais Gundam Wing qu'au travers des dizaines et des dizaines de fanfictions que j'ai lu sur ce site, alors ne vous attendez pas à des miracles.

Mais à force de lire, bah j'ai cette histoire qui m'est venu en tête et elle ne m'a pas lâché, donc je me suis résigné à l'écrire. Comme elle ne me paraissait pas trop mal, j'ai aussi décidé de la mettre en ligne, j'espère donc que vous aimerez.

S'il y a un problème dans l'histoire (même si c'est UA, j'ai pu me tromper quelque part) ou la forme (comme je viens de créer le compte, c'est la première fic que je met en ligne et il peut y avoir des incompatibilités), n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Pour celles et ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire cette note inutile, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

_New York 2008_

C'était un soir de juin, la chaleur du jour n'était pas encore suffisante pour perdurer la nuit, mais on sentait déjà que l'été n'était pas loin.

Un jeune homme bien habillé, les cheveux un brin ébouriffés après une longue journée passée au bureau, sortit du taxi. En habitué, il prit un billet dans sa poche pour payer le chauffeur, pendant qu'avec l'autre main, il tenait sa mallette.

Il se retourna ensuite vers l'immeuble haut standing derrière lui et se rendit dans le hall. Tout ici était impeccable, du sol imitation marbre aux plantes vertes luxuriantes qui ornaient les coins. Il salua le concierge par son prénom, mais sans sourire ni dégeler son magnifique regard cobalt.

Puis il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au vingt et unième étage et sortit une clef de sa poche quand la sonnette retentit. Il ouvrit la porte 212, déposa sa mallette et son manteau dans l'entrée, prit le courrier qui attendait sur le meuble et se posa quelques instants sur le canapé.

L'appartement était spacieux et meublé avec goût. Il montrait surtout que l'homme qui y vivait avait réussi. Très bien réussi.

Après une minute à se relaxer, l'homme feuilleta rapidement les publicités et autres tracts puis tomba sur une lettre qui le fit se figer. Sur l'enveloppe, un gros tampon du Lycée de Oz était apposé à côté du nom du destinataire, Heero Yuy.

Très tendu, le jeune homme ouvrit l'enveloppe pour découvrir à l'intérieur une invitation à la réunion des anciens élèves promotion 1998. Heero failli broyer la feuille, la déchirer en mille morceaux ou la bruler. Mais ses muscles se détendirent et un sourire carnassier naquit sur son visage.

Non, il n'allait pas fuir. Il allait leur montrer à tous que le binoclard était devenu quelqu'un. Oui, il allait leur montrer.

* * *

_01 juillet 2008 Ville d'Oz, hôtel __Khushrenada _

Treize Khushrenada était très satisfait. La plupart des élèves de la promo 1998 avaient répondus présent pour la petite réunion qu'il avait organisé en tant qu'ancien délégué de classe. De plus, il lui tardait d'étaler sa réussite devant tous ces gogos.

A l'époque, la fortune de son père et son physique avantageux avait fait de lui le garçon le plus populaire du lycée, et il s'était toujours arrangé pour être en plus l'un des meilleurs élèves, quels que soient les moyens employés.

Aujourd'hui, il était le propriétaire du plus grand complexe hôtelier de la ville, avait épousé Une, la fille la plus convoitée du coin car d'ascendance noble, et avait eu une magnifique petite fille que tout le monde lui enviait.

La plupart des membres de son ancienne classe travaillaient pour lui et beaucoup dépendaient de son commerce. Quand à ceux qui étaient partis faire fortune ailleurs, il avait plus ou moins enquêté sur eux pour voir que pas un n'avait réussi.

Et bien sûr, il y avait Heero Yuy. Son larbin, sa chose, sa tête de turc préférée, celui qui lui faisait ses devoirs pour qu'il le laisse un peu tranquille.

Il n'avait pas pu le martyriser autant le dernier trimestre, juste avant le bac, à cause de cette grande perche de Trowa Barton, itinérant du cirque qui l'avait pris sous son aile quand il était arrivé, mais il allait pouvoir se venger maintenant.

Il se rappelait très bien la petite crevette de quinze ans, au physique ingrat mais au cerveau surpuissant. A l'époque, il était aussi petit que maigre, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et son visage était caché sous une touffe de cheveux impossible à coiffer, de grosses lunettes qui déformaient ses yeux et un appareil dentaire hideux.

Il se demandait comment il était devenu. Après tout, c'est sûr lui qu'il avait eu le moins d'info, juste une adresse à New York. Il ne connaissait pas le coin, mais ce devait être un quartier minable. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui envoyer un billet d'avion pour être sûr qu'il vienne ? Bah, peu importe. Il avait répondu qu'il serait présent, accompagné certes, mais sa femme devait être du même acabit que lui.

_Même jour, un peu plus tard_

Treize était dans l'immense hall et recevait les premiers invités. Il avait réservé toute une aile de son hôtel pour accueillir cette nuit les participants qui venaient de loin, et la salle de bal pour toute la soirée. Elle était prête pour recevoir tout le monde, la déco en place, le traiteur sur le pied de guerre. Ne restait plus que les convives.

Sa femme et son ancienne bande se trouvaient près de lui, il pouvait faire étalage de sa réussite.

Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme blond, habillé décontracté mais pourtant très élégant, était en train de regretter sa merveilleuse idée de vacances incognito dans un endroit paumé ou personne ne viendrait le déranger. Heureusement qu'il avait réservé à l'avance, car l'hôtel semblait plein à craquer de tous ces gens qui venaient fêter les dix ans de leur bac.

Franchement, qui ça intéressait de revoir des personnes qu'on avait côtoyé pendant la pire période de sa vie, l'adolescence, et qu'on ne reverrait plus après ?

Il soupira sur son cocktail, accoudé au bar dans le hall et pensa à remonter dans sa chambre. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux du propriétaire des lieux et il s'empressa de détourner le regard de se vautour au sourire faux qui l'avait chaleureusement accueilli à son arrivée.

Recevoir Quatre Raberba Winner, héritier des entreprises du même nom, était évidemment un privilège, même si celui-ci venait incognito. Il le voyait se pavaner au milieu de ses invités, le sourire condescendant, et failli opter pour un repli stratégique.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un moteur rugir au dehors et une superbe voiture noire se garer juste devant l'entrée. Tous les invités se tournèrent vers elle, se demandant sûrement qui pouvait se payer une si belle voiture. Et d'ailleurs qu'elle modèle était-ce ?

Quatre sourit. Lui connaissait très bien le propriétaire de ce bijou, modèle unique commandé et réalisé spécialement et répondant au doux nom de Deathscype.

Après tout, il allait peut-être rester un peu plus au bar.

Un mauvais pressentiment assaillit Treize tandis que la voiture se garait devant son hôtel. Aucun invité ne pouvait se payer un tel véhicule. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ca devait être un des amis de Quatre Winner, après tout le richissime homme d'affaire avait choisi son hôtel pour y passer ses vacances, ce devait être une de ses connaissances. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Mais déjà, un grand silence s'était installé dans le grand hall, même les gens qui étaient dans la salle de bal étaient revenus voir ce qui se passait. Et tout le monde regardait la voiture plutôt que lui. C'était inadmissible. Il devait réparer ça.

Comme il se dirigeait vers la grande baie vitré qui donnait sur l'extérieur, la portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit et un homme en sortit. Un homme ? Non, plutôt une bombe sexuel.

Les cheveux savamment décoiffé, les lunettes de soleil hors de prix devant les yeux, le visage hâlé sans défaut, mais surtout un corps …. moulé dans un jean de grand couturier étroit, un tee shirt noir de marque dessinait ses muscles, une tablette de chocolat à en faire pâlir de jalousie plusieurs sportifs. Et une démarche assurée, chaloupée, qui faisait ressortir la perfection de ses hanches et de sa silhouette toute entière.

Le silence s'est alors changé en une multitude de chuchotements, gloussements et surtout regard admiratifs de la part des hommes comme des femmes.

Treize était en rage. Qui ? Qui osait lui voler la vedette ?

L'homme contourna alors la voiture tout en lançant ses clefs au groom statufié et béat d'admiration. Il put ainsi faire profiter la foule du côté pile de sa personne qui n'avait rien à envier au côté face, ses fesses pouvant facilement être classé de tentation divine au pêcher. Il se pencha à la portière côté passager, devançant le portier qui avait pris un léger retard du fait de son étonnement et son derrière, ainsi mis en valeur, failli faire tourner de l'œil plusieurs femmes.

Durant les trois secondes que durèrent l'ouverture de la portière, les conjonctures les plus folles se firent chez les personnes présentent pour savoir qui allait en soritr, mais la réalité dépassa l'imagination. Qui aurait pu prévoir ça ? Au lieu d'une princesse, d'une actrice célèbre ou d'un top model connu, c'est un dieu, le plus grand mannequin du moment qui sortit. Shinigami, tel était son nom de scène.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il était apparu, venant de nulle part, hypnotisant les couturiers comme les photographes et laissant les journalistes sur leur fin. Son physique androgyne, mais surtout ses longs cheveux retenus en natte ensorcelante et la couleur améthyste presque hypotonique de ses yeux faisait de lui l'homme sensuel par excellence. Personne ne connaissait son vrai nom, juste que ses rares amis l'appelait Duo, ni l'endroit où il habitait ou une seule bribe de son passé.

Tout ce qu'il avait bien voulu révéler, était qu'il était fou amoureux depuis trois ans déjà de la personne avec laquelle il vivait, qu'il était très heureux avec elle et ne pourrait pas vivre sans son amour. Bien sûr, personne n'avait jamais vu la très chanceuse femme, et pour cause.

Duo, une fois sortit, s'étira tel un chat et pu faire profiter à toute l'assistance de son corps parfait, encore rehaussé par un pantalon en cuir plus que moulant et une chemise noire également, largement ouverte sur son torse. Ses cheveux, nattés comme d'habitude, coulaient le long de son dos et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

- On est arrivé Hee-chan, dit-il joyeusement à son compagnon.

Son sourire fit presque s'évanouir toutes les femmes présentes. Le conducteur enleva alors ses lunettes de soleil et toutes purent voir les yeux cobalt légèrement en amande. Décidément, il faudrait prévoir des urgentistes.

Les deux hommes se prirent alors par la main pour entrer dans le hall. Les conversations avaient repris et les coups d'œil se firent presque frénétiques. C'est qu'il y avait matière à spéculation !

Rouge de rage, Treize se précipita à l'accueil où les invités devaient se présenter pour recevoir un badge avec leur nom à mettre sur la poitrine. Alors qu'il arrivait derrière les deux nouveaux venus, il entendit justement le conducteur se présenté à l'hôtesse béate.

- Heero Yuy et son compagnon.

Treize stoppa net. Lui ! C'était binoclard qui gâchait sa soirée. Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Ce n'était parce qu'il avait un peu embellit et réussit à devenir le gigolo d'une star qu'il allait lui voler la vedette. Un plan machiavélique vit aussitôt le jour dans son esprit.

D'abord, faire semblant de se réjouir, puis révéler pleins de petits détails à ce Duo qui ferait immédiatement disparaitre ce sourire amoureux de ses lèvres dès qu'il saurait la vérité sur son gigolo et enfin se réjouir de la déchéance de ce déchet. Après tout, sans Duo, il n'était rien.

Heero, munit de son badge et tenant toujours la main de Duo, se retourna pour se trouver juste en face de Treize. Cette scène le ramena dix ans en arrière et il se sentit redevenir le binoclard sans amis qui préférait faire les devoirs de son bourreau pour avoir un peu la paix plutôt que de se battre contre lui. Il avait cru que de venir ici et l'affronter après avoir réussi sa vie lui permettrait de lui tenir tête, mais tous ses mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient en tête et même la main de Duo dans la sienne ne put le ramener dans le présent. C'est alors que Treize commença son travail de sape.

- Heero, que je suis heureux.

- Hn, réussit à articuler celui-ci.

Voyant la gêne commencer à s'installer et le sourire pas très catholique du nouveau venu, Duo entreprit de se présenter et engagea la conversation. Ce fut avec un réel plaisir que Treize se mit à raconter les divers épisodes tous plus humiliants les uns que les autres pour Heero, sous couverts de « c'était une bonne blague n'est ce pas ? Nous n'étions que des gosses, tu me pardonnes, bien sûr ! Même les profs ont rigolé quand …» Il embraya sur plusieurs remarques sur son ancien physique, demandant pas très subtilement combien il avait payé pour devenir ainsi.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, lançant son fiel sous une fine couche de miel, le sourire de Duo s'effaça et son regard devint étrange. Surtout quand il sentit la main crispée de son amour dans la sienne. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait eu cette sensation bizarre quand son amour lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à une réunion d'anciens élèves de son lycée.

Et pourquoi il s'était de plus en plus tendu en arrivant dans cette ville. Mais surtout, il comprenait pourquoi il ne lui parlait jamais de son passé, ne lui avait montré aucune photo de lui et avait ce caractère froid que cachait sa peur des autres. Ce mec allait payer, foi de Shinigami.

Heero, pour sa part, restait parfaitement calme, pas un muscle de son visage ne bougeait et sa réponse était toujours la même : Hn.

Mais une personne avisée, telle Quatre qui observait de loin, pouvait voir la vie quitter ses yeux ou sa main serrer convulsivement celle de son compagnon. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait là-bas, mais il décida d'intervenir.

Juste au moment où Duo allait sauter sur Treize pour lui arracher les yeux, lui lacérer le visage, le brûler vif et éventuellement le finir à coups de pieds dans le ventre, une silhouette blonde surgit à son côté et s'exclama :

- Heero, Duo, quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne savais pas que vous deviez venir ici !

- Quatre ! hurla presque Duo, oubliant momentanément ses envies de meurtre. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce trou perdu ?

Treize tiqua mais décida de laisse passer. Après tout, il allait pouvoir démolir sa victime devant un de ses amis en plus de son compagnon, ça serait encore plus jouissif. Son meilleur client répondait d'ailleurs à la question :

- Justement, je me repose. Je pensais que personne ne pourrait me retrouver ici, mais je suis heureux que vous soyez là, dit-il en regardant ses deux amis.

Il avait rencontré Heero dans le cadre de son travail, ce dernier étant le meilleur dans son domaine, et il avait tout fait pour qu'il collabore personnellement avec les entreprises Winner. Puis, lors d'un dîner d'affaire, il avait rencontré Duo qui accompagnait son compagnon et ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé. Ils s'étaient alors rapprochés de Heero et les comptaient maintenant tous les deux parmi ses plus proches amis.

Après avoir demandé des nouvelles des uns et des autres, Duo sembla se souvenir de la présence de Treize qui n'avait pas bougé, attendant son heure, et ses yeux redevinrent des mitraillettes qui fusillèrent l'hôtelier.

Celui-ci, voyant une ouverture, décida de lancer une énième pique :

- Tu as de la chance que Duo t'ai fait découvrir ce milieu Heero, j'espère que tu ne t'y sens pas trop mal à l'aise.

Heero serra encore plus fort la main de son compagnon pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de Treize et Quatre comprit enfin le problème. Ce dernier pensait être la star de la soirée et venait de se faire piquer la vedette par l'ancien looser du lycée, comme le prouvait les nombreux regards qui se posaient sur le couple.

Dans un moment de grande faiblesse, alors que Duo était partit depuis quelques jours pour un défilé à l'étranger, Heero lui avait raconté le calvaire de ses jeunes années et le blocage qu'il avait encore avec ça. Il s'était vite repris, lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à Duo. S'il avait pu se douter que le propriétaire de l'hôtel était son ancien bourreau … Quatre décida alors de lui donner un coup de main. On ne s'attaquait pas impunément à ses amis. Après tout, si Treize pensait qu'Heero se faisait entretenir par Duo, quoi de plus jouissif que de lui prouver le contraire ?

C'est donc d'un ton enjoué qu'il lui demanda des nouvelles de son entreprise.

- Ca va, répondit sobrement Heero.

Mais Duo avait compris la manœuvre et il enchaina.

- Il fait le modeste, mais il vient de décrocher un contrat en Chine avec l'entreprise Shenlong alors que le marché est vraiment très difficile à pénétrer là-bas.

- Toutes mes félicitations, répondit Quatre.

Treize, intrigué mais sûr que la plus prestigieuse entreprise de Chine n'en avait qu'après l'argent de Duo, demanda tout de même :

- Et tu es dans quelle branche ?

- L'informatique, répondit Heero.

- Vous devez sûrement le connaître, reprit Quatre. En plus de créer des logiciels, il fournit du matériel. J'ai vu un de ses ordinateurs dans ma chambre.

- Vous avez dû confondre, dit ironiquement Treize, je ne me fournis que chez les meilleurs, tout mon équipement provient de chez Wing Corporation. Même mon système de sécurité, déclara l'hôtelier arrogant.

Duo et Quatre pouffèrent alors de rire, et Treize sentit une goutte de sueur froide descendre le long de son dos. Non. Ce n'était pas possible ?

- Je suis Wing Corp, dit alors Heero.

C'était sa plus longue phrase depuis son arrivée, mais il se sentit libre quand il vit le visage pétrifié de son bourreau. Celui-ci ne réagit pas quand Quatre proposa d'aller prendre un verre au bar.

Les conversations continuèrent longtemps après que Treize se soit repris et ait essayé de faire bonne figure au milieu de ses invités.

Mais quand un slow commença et que le couple vedette dansa sous les lumières tamisées, il sut que cette fois ci il avait perdu.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

* * *

Il y a encore quatre chapitres déjà écrits qui suivent cette histoire, même s'ils sont indépendants les uns des autres. Si vous avez aimé celui-là, je serais heureuse de poster la suite, à vous de me dire.


	2. Rien ne sert de courir

**Résumé :** C'est au tour de Trowa d'entrer en scène. Et il va faire fondre notre petit ange.

**Genre :** UA, OCC (je le mets dans le doute, mais j'essaie de respecter leur caractère)

**Couple :** 3x4 plus mention de 1x2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Note :** Faite pas gaffe au titre, il me fallait juste un proverbe pour aller avec les autres titres de chapitres. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, le chapitre précédent était censé être un one shot, mais j'ai fait intervenir Quatre et Trowa en cours de route, je me suis donc dit que ce serait bien de les caser. Donc voilà.

Ce chapitre est la suite directe du précédent, mais le suivant raconte la rencontre Heero/Duo, celui d'après introduit Wufei et enfin le dernier ressert les liens entre eux. Cinq chapitres en tout donc.

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 1, surtout celles auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je n'en espérais vraiment pas tant ! Encore merci

* * *

**Rien ne sert de courir ….**

Il avait longuement hésité à venir à cette réunion. Après tout, il n'était resté qu'un trimestre dans ce lycée et ne s'était pas particulièrement lié à ses camarades. A part avec Heero. Et c'est pour lui, et aussi parce que le cirque n'était pas loin, qu'il avait finalement décidé d'y faire un tour.

Il voulait savoir ce qu'était devenu ce jeune homme à l'intelligence rare mais au physique ingrat qui l'avait désigné comme parfaite tête de turc du chef de classe.

Trowa était sûr qu'il avait réussit sa vie. Après tout, il avait su résister à toutes les brimades et à garder la tête haute, même s'il lui était resté une profonde blessure au cœur. Il était si renfermé … mais il aurait suffi qu'une personne perce sa carapace pour trouver un être merveilleux.

Il espérait vraiment qu'il ait rencontré quelqu'un, car il avait lui-même dû repartir en tournée et n'avait pu jouer ce rôle. Sa sœur avait accepté de le laisser tout un trimestre dans la même école pour qu'il ait plus de chance d'avoir son bac et ainsi réaliser son rêve, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser tomber pour un ami, si précieux fusse-t-il. Alors il avait préféré couper définitivement les ponts. Aujourd'hui, il le regrettait, et espérait vraiment qu'il serait là, pour le revoir. Sinon il n'hésiterait pas à faire des recherches pour le retrouver. Après tout, il avait été le seul ami qu'il ait réussi à se faire en dehors du cirque.

Malheureusement, il avait eu une urgence juste avant de partir et c'est avec deux heures de retard qu'il arriva à la fête. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, il repéra une ou deux têtes connues, dont celle de Treize qui semblait étrangement morose dans son coin.

Bizarre, il aurait plutôt pensé que celui-ci allait exposer sa réussite à tous les participants présents.

Alors qu'il allait demander son badge, il surprit plusieurs conversations alentours qui l'intriguèrent. Treize aurait-il sous estimé un de ses anciens camarade pour que celui-ci lui vole la vedette ?

Il se retourna ensuite vers la salle de réception dont les portes grandes ouvertes donnaient sur le hall et entreprit de faire un tour d'horizon des personnes présentent depuis l'entrée.

C'est là qu'il le vit. Il avait beaucoup changé, mais ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes malgré l'absence de lunettes. Il avait toujours ce regard décidé.

Il y avait deux autres personnes à sa table, mais il ne put les voir car ils lui tournaient le dos. A cet instant, Heero releva la tête et le remarqua. Trowa retint son souffle quand il vit qu'il l'avait reconnu.

* * *

Heero écoutait le bavardage incessant de son compagnon qui parlait avec Quatre de la proposition qu'on lui avait faite de jouer dans un film mais qu'il hésitait à accepter. Quand il sentit soudain un regard insistant sur lui.

Il avait été le point de mire de l'assistance, avec Duo, pendant tout le début de soirée, mais les conversations avaient maintenant déviées et il se demandait bien qui pouvait encore s'intéresser à lui. Il leva la tête pour tomber sur un regard émeraude fixé sur lui. Tout de suite il reconnu le nouvel arrivant. Trowa, son sauveur, son ami.

Il se leva comme un ressort sous les regards surpris de Duo et Quatre et se dirigea vers celui qui avait longtemps été son seul ami.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'étreignirent longtemps. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes mais reprirent bien vite quand on vit que rien d'intéressant ne se passait.

* * *

Heero se détacha alors de Trowa, lui sourit et le prit par la main pour l'amener à sa table. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de mot pour se dire qu'ils étaient heureux de se revoir, qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils comptaient désormais rester en contact, juste de leurs yeux. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Duo vit arriver l'inconnu d'un œil suspicieux. Après tout, Heero ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses années lycée et il avait compris aujourd'hui pourquoi. Alors quel rôle pouvait bien avoir ce bellâtre ? Son premier amant ? Son premier amour ? Ou juste un ami ? Il attendait d'avoir des explications mais se promis de l'avoir à l'œil.

Par contre, Quatre était complètement subjugué par la silhouette élancé, le corps musclé, mais surtout, par le regard du nouvel arrivant. Ce vert était fascinant. Il se reprit rapidement quand Heero le présenta, mais le rouge à ses joues ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de son partenaire d'affaire qui se promis d'en faire part à Duo. C'était lui le cupidon et puis il avait bien remarqué la lueur de jalousie dans le regard de son compagnon quand il lui avait présenté Trowa. Et même s'il avait bien précisé que c'était son plus ancien ami, il préférait le jeter dans les bras de Quatre plutôt que de risquer une crise de jalousie.

Trowa n'avait absolument rien montré lors des présentations, mais il était heureux pour Heero quand il comprit que le célèbre Duo était son compagnon. Apparemment, il avait bien réussi sa vie professionnelle comme amoureuse. Par contre, l'autre personne avec lui le troubla. C'était un garçon qui devait avoir son âge plus que celui de Heero et Duo, mais ça silhouette plutôt frêle et son visage d'ange l'aurait facilement fait passer pour un adolescent. Et ses cheveux blonds rajoutaient sur son air angélique. Il était vraiment magnifique. Pourtant, même si sa présence lui chamboula l'esprit, il n'en montra rien, comme à son habitude.

Une fois tout le monde assis, ils demandèrent des rafraichissements et on leur apporta de délicieux cocktails sucrés. Ils parlèrent longtemps, Heero appris que Trowa avait réalisé son rêve et était devenu le vétérinaire de son cirque, tandis que Duo mimait la déconvenue de Treize lors de leur arrivée. Ils rirent beaucoup et se resservirent également. Duo enchaina alors sur le rôle qu'on lui proposait dans un film qui racontait comment un riche héritier égoïste tombait amoureux d'une roturière. Il compara la situation avec la vie de Quatre et ils partirent sur son métier et sa famille. Puis la conversation dévia sur la collaboration avec Heero qui dut expliquer à un Trowa impressionné qu'il était le patron de la Wing Corp, et que c'est grâce à ça qu'il avait rencontré Duo. Une fois la vie des trois amis décortiquée, c'est vers Trowa qu'ils se tournèrent pour en savoir plus. Curieux, c'est Duo qui demanda finalement :

- Au fait, tu ne nous as pas dit pour qu'elle cirque tu travaillais, juste que c'était ta sœur la directrice.

Gêné, Trowa répondit finalement :

- C'est le cirque Bloom.

Un silence accueillit sa réponse. Le cirque Bloom était le plus grand d'Amérique et faisait même quelques représentation en Europe tellement il était célèbre. Seuls les plus grands artistes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir été acceptés par Catherine Bloom, la fille des anciens propriétaires qui avaient péri dans un stupide accident de voiture. On avait prédit la chute de leur cirque, mais la jeune fille le dirigeait aujourd'hui d'une main de maître et il ne cessait de gagner en prestige.

- Tu n'as pas le même nom de famille, fit alors remarquer Heero.

- J'ai été adopté, répond simplement Trowa.

Duo, conscient de la gêne ambiante, repris alors son babillage sur les joies du cirque et posa toutes sortes de questions sur la vie que devait avoir Trowa en son sein. Ils apprirent ainsi qu'en plus de soigner les animaux, il remplaçait aussi certains artistes quand ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas assurer leur numéro.

- Tu fais quoi alors ? demande timidement Quatre, curieux de tout connaitre sur l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

- Je me débrouille avec le jonglage et la voltige. Mais ce que je préfère c'est les lions, le dompteur me laisse parfois présenter son numéro. Et puis j'ai remplacé un clown une fois, rajoute-t-il avec un micro sourire.

Duo s'esclaffa en entendant ça, son vis-à-vis n'avait pourtant rien d'un blagueur. Un serveur les resservit une fois encore de ces merveilleux cocktails et ils burent en continuant à discuter. La conversation devint de plus en plus légère au fur et à mesure que les verres se vidaient et ils finirent par rire à chaque phrase de l'un ou de l'autre.

Il était très tard quand Heero et Duo décidèrent de se retirer dans la chambre prévu par ce cher Treize et la plupart des autres convives étaient déjà partis. Trowa préféra rester encore un peu tenir compagnie à ce charmant Quatre et celui-ci ne s'en plaignit pas, loin de là.

Ils continuèrent donc à discuter, de plus en plus pompette, jusqu'à ce que les derniers soulards soient gentiment mis dans un taxi par les serveurs ou accompagnés dans leur chambre.

Au cours de la soirée, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés sous les yeux des serveurs qui pensaient manifestement avoir à faire à un couple.

C'est pourquoi, quand vient l'heure de fermer, ils furent tous les deux dirigés vers la chambre du blond qui avait heureusement la clef dans sa poche. L'attitude des deux hommes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, confirmèrent les impressions du groom et les fit atterrir dans le même lit, l'employé poussant même l'obligeance jusqu'à les déshabiller tous les deux. Après tout, l'hôtel avait une réputation de service impeccable à tenir.

C'est ainsi que Trowa et Quatre se retrouvèrent presque nus dans un magnifique lit d'hôtel.

* * *

_Le lendemain_

Quatre émergea lentement, sentant un magnifique mal de tête poindre à l'horizon. Les cocktails sucrés étaient vraiment trop traitres. Mais il était heureux d'avoir revu Duo et Heero et que celui-ci ait enfin dépassé son blocage. Et puis il y avait Trowa.

Il savait bien qu'aucun avenir n'était possible entre eux. Le jeune homme n'abandonnerait jamais le cirque et lui ne pouvait pas s'échapper longtemps de ses affaires. Et pourtant … Il avait vraiment passé une bonne soirée hier.

En discutant ensemble, il avait découvert un homme gentil, soucieux de son prochain et vraiment très intelligent dans ses jugements. Et lui s'était surpris à s'épancher, parlant de ses problèmes en affaire mais surtout de la tension qu'il sentait peser chaque instant sur ses épaules, étant l'héritier des Winner et tenant tant de vies entre ses mains.

Il rougit quelque peu en repensant aux gestes ambigus qu'il avait eus en fin de soirée, quand l'alcool avait commencé à le désinhiber. Il avait eu des paroles limites également, mais vu l'état de Trowa, il ne devait plus beaucoup se souvenir non plus. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait plus très bien comment il s'était retrouvé dans son lit.

Il allait décider de se rendormir, après tout, il était en vacances, mais il sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud bouger contre sa jambe. Il se figea, mais ouvrit un œil en espérant ne pas voir ce qu'il redoutait. Il tomba sur un regard vert émeraude.

* * *

Trowa s'était réveillé à l'aube. Son horloge biologique était réglée depuis toujours par sa vie au cirque. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et surtout, qu'il n'était pas seul dans celui-ci.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais été sensible aux effets secondaires de l'alcool, il put rapidement analyser la situation, se souvenir des évènements de la veille, et en conclure qu'il était dans la chambre de Quatre, dans son lit, qu'ils étaient en caleçon et que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Il avait tout de suite été attiré par le jeune homme, mais sa personnalité l'avait subjugué. Les journaux le décrivaient comme un requin sous un visage d'ange, et c'était sans doute vrai. Mais il était aussi bien plus que ça.

Une personne intègre, un ami fidèle et un côté mère poule très mignon. Il se souvenait aussi très bien les gestes que le petit blond avait eus envers lui, les effleurements discrets, les regards brûlants. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance sur le long terme. Un homme de son acabit ne pouvait pas s'intéresser sérieusement à quelqu'un comme lui, mais il pourrait peut-être se créer d'agréables souvenirs.

Il restait encore cinq jours de vacances à Quatre et lui pouvait téléphoner à sa sœur pour se faire remplacer ce temps là. Restait à savoir si le petit blond serait d'accord pour avoir une liaison intense mais brève.

Il observa attentivement le corps à côté de lui, effleurant sa peau, quand il vit ses yeux papillonner. Il le vit faire une grimace, sûrement les effets de l'alcool, puis il ouvrit lentement un œil. C'était le moment d'agir.

Il ne laissa pas à Quatre le temps de réfléchir et l'embrassa. S'il fut surpris, le jeune homme n'en laissa rien paraître et lui rendit son baiser.

Ils restèrent cinq jours dans la chambre. Sans parler d'avenir. Sans parler du tout. Puis ils se séparèrent, toujours sans un mot. Quatre retourna à ses affaires, Trowa dans son cirque.

* * *

Trois mois. Il lui avait fallu trois mois et l'intervention musclée de Duo pour comprendre à quel point Trowa lui manquait. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux en seulement cinq petits jours ? Bien sûr, ils s'entendaient parfaitement physiquement, mais il aimait aussi parler avec lui, l'entendre lui raconter des anecdotes du cirque, ou seulement être à ses côtés. Mais ils n'avaient pas parlé d'amour et encore moins d'avenir. Ca n'avait sûrement été qu'un plaisant intermède pour le vétérinaire.

Pourtant … oui, pourtant, il devait savoir. Après en avoir parlé à Duo, ou plutôt après que Duo ait menacé de ne plus le voir s'il ne lui disait pas ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, il lui avait avoué sa petite aventure de vacances et son ami lui avait conseillé de revoir son amant pour mettre les choses au point.

Après tout, il avait peut-être une chance ? Même si c'était difficile, il devait essayer. Justement, le cirque donnait une représentation spéciale à New York dans une semaine. Il avait déjà réservé une place et attendait avec impatience de pouvoir revoir son amant.

* * *

Catherine vit son frère s'affairer avec les autres membres de la troupe et se fit encore une fois la réflexion que quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis qu'il avait été voir son ancien ami à cette réunion et qu'il l'avait appelé pour avoir cinq jours de vacances, il paraissait encore plus renfermé que d'habitude. Pas qu'il ait jamais été expansif, même avec elle, mais elle le connaissait assez pour voir au delà du masque d'indifférence qui recouvrait constamment son visage.

Et puis il semblait s'épuiser au travail, ce qui n'était pas bon pour un artiste qui a besoin de toutes ses forces pour présenter un numéro. Elle est inquiète car elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé et son frère n'était pas du genre à s'épancher. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué qu'il restait parfois pensif quelques instants, sans raison apparente.

A ce moment, un garçon blond passa près de lui et il se retourna, presque par reflexe, mais ce qu'il vu ne dut pas le contenter, car il se remit au travail. Aurait-il rencontré quelqu'un ? se demanda la jeune fille. Après tout, il n'en avait pas tellement l'occasion ici et c'était difficile de s'attacher à quelqu'un en voyageant constamment.

Catherine repensa à la proposition d'Howard, le maire de la ville, mais aussi un très bon ami de la famille, et se demanda si finalement elle n'allait pas accepter. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à son frère. Mais pour l'instant il y avait du travail, elle verrait après la représentation de ce soir.

* * *

Trowa était tendu et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait tout fait pour oublier son petit ange blond, mais rien à faire, il ne voulait pas sortir de ses pensées. Chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, il pensait le voir, il s'imaginait sans cesse dans ses bras, respirant son odeur, profitant de sa chaleur. Et il se réveillait tous les matins un peu plus déçu que le précédant. Et toujours il rêvait de Quatre.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Se présenter à son bureau et demander à sa secrétaire s'il voulait bien le recevoir ? Elle lui rirait au nez. Après tout, qui était-il ? Personne. Juste un homme avec qui il avait partagé quelques heures de plaisir pendant ses vacances.

Alors il se plongeait dans le travail, non seulement avec ses animaux mais avec les autres artistes pour les aider à répéter, leur proposer de les remplacer ou en participant dans les coulisses. Il savait qu'à un moment il finirait par craquer, mais après tout, qui se soucierait de lui ?

* * *

Quatre était fébrile. Le grand soir était arrivé et il était assis à sa place pour voir la représentation. Le spectacle allait bientôt commencer et il espérait apercevoir Trowa parmi les participants. De toute façon, il avait prévu de se rendre dans les coulisses pour lui parler, le revoir. Il ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer, mais il avait promis à Duo qu'il tenterait sa chance.

Les lumières baissèrent soudainement et le show commença. C'était vraiment magnifique. Quatre comprenait pourquoi ce cirque était tellement apprécié. Les artistes étaient vraiment les meilleurs, innovants dans leur numéro, entrainant le public dans leur univers.

Quand Monsieur Loyal annonça les trapézistes, Quatre sentit son cœur se mettre à battre à toute vitesse. Le public pouvait voir des silhouettes costumées monter à leur place et il avait très bien reconnu l'une d'entre elle. Le numéro commença et il eut quelques frayeurs en voyant son amant voler si haut. Les tambours retentirent soudain et le clou du spectacle fut annoncé. Une femme allait s'élancer dans les airs en accomplissant une figure compliquée tandis que son partenaire, Trowa, devait la rattraper.

Personne ne vit à quel point la chute fut imminente. Une des mains de la voltigeuse n'était pas exactement où elle aurait du se trouver pour que Trowa la réceptionne parfaitement et elle ne dut qu'aux prodigieux reflexes de celui-ci de ne pas tomber. Quatre s'était levé sous le coup de la peur et il préféra se rendre tout de suite dans les coulisses plutôt que de voir la fin du spectacle, un merveilleux lancés de couteaux faite par la directrice elle-même. Il hésita un peu en voyant toute l'agitation dans les coulisses, surtout quand la jeune femme eut finit son numéro et sortit de la piste pour laisser sa place. Il entreprit de la suivre.

* * *

Catherine se dirigea immédiatement vers son frère pour savoir ce qui c'était exactement passé. Celui-ci était occupé à se dépêtrer de la jeune russe qui se répandait en excuses pour avoir failli faire capoter le numéro.

Bon, apparemment, ce n'était pas sa faute, mais s'il continuait à enchainer les heures de travail comme il le faisait, ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Il fallait qu'il lève le pied.

Elle entreprit donc de se débarrasser habilement de la jeune fille et regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Trowa la regarda, étrangement mélancolique. Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? J'aime un homme qui m'est inaccessible ? Mais était-il vraiment amoureux ? Oui, sûrement. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne tenterait jamais rien. Et qu'il ne rencontrerait personne pour remplacer son ange blond. Il ne serait jamais plus heureux, mais il se contenterait de le voir à travers les journaux et la télé. Ça lui suffirait.

- Tout va bien, répondit-il donc à sa sœur.

- Non, ça ne va pas, explosa-t-elle. Tu ne dors plus, ne mange plus et tu travailles tout le temps depuis trois mois ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé là-bas !

Trowa allait répondre quand un mouvement derrière Catherine lui fit lever la tête. Il cru un instant qu'il rêvait mais comprit que c'était bien Quatre qui se trouvait là. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Incapable de détacher ses yeux de lui, il n'étendit pas sa sœur lui hurler dessus.

Mais quand celle-ci vit qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, elle se retourna pour voir ce qui pouvait bien le fasciner à ce point. Et elle tomba sur un homme, plutôt canon dans le genre angélique, qui semblait aussi statufié que Trowa.

Tiens, tiens, voilà qui est intéressant, pensa-t-elle. Surtout quand elle reconnu finalement l'intrus comme étant le célèbre et richissime Quatre Raberba Winner. Ainsi donc, son frère était tombé sous le charme d'un homme. Et apparemment, c'était réciproque.

Mais alors pourquoi restaient-ils tous les deux là comme des imbéciles à se bouffer des yeux ?

- Tu me présentes ? demanda-t-elle à son frère pour débloquer la situation.

Celui-ci se contente de murmurer un « Quatre ». Elle prit donc les choses en main et se dirigea vers l'autre homme tout aussi figé.

- Bonjour, je suis Catherine, la sœur de Trowa. Vous avez aimé le spectacle ?

* * *

Quatre avait suivi la jeune femme et l'avait vu parler à Trowa. Il n'avait pas osé s'avancer plus, mais le jeune homme l'avait aperçu. Il se perdit dans ses yeux, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Il se réveilla soudain quand une voix proche retentit à côté de lui. Il vit alors la sœur de son amant lui sourire et bafouilla.

C'est à ce moment que Trowa se réveilla à son tour et courut vers son amant. Quatre se jeta dans ses bras et ils échangèrent un long, très long baiser.

Catherine les regarda, ravi que son petit frère ait enfin réussi à trouver l'amour. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait vraiment pas choisi la facilité en tombant amoureux d'un homme si riche et occupé. Était-ce ça qui l'avait freiné ? Ou le choix qu'il aurait à faire entre son amour et son métier ?

Quand ils s'écartèrent pour respirer, elle en profita pour annoncer une nouvelle qui pourrait les faire réfléchir.

- Désolé de vous déranger, mais je n'en ai que pour une minute. Je voulais te parler d'une proposition qu'Howard m'a faite Trowa. J'hésitais à accepter, mais je crois avoir trouvé la solution finalement.

Son frère, tenant toujours Quatre dans ses bras, se fit attentif.

- Il veut que nous installions un chapiteau permanent ici. Je pense que nous pourrions en profiter pour ouvrir une école de cirque et que tu es tout désigné pour la diriger. Je sais que tu préférerais te consacrer à ton métier de vétérinaire, mais tu pourras sûrement concilier les deux si tu te fais aider, finit-elle en regardant son futur beau frère. Sur ce, je vous laisse, on finira les présentations plus tard.

Et la jeune femme partit dans un sourire.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, sourirent puis recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

* * *

Note inutile : Dans le scénario de départ, c'est Trowa qui devait avoir un accident, aller à l'hôpital et tout ça, mais au moment d'écrire, j'ai eu la flemme et j'ai raccourci, ce qui descend le niveau d'action à presque zéro, mais je me rattrape sur les chapitres suivants. Ce sera le plus long, entièrement centré sur Heero et Duo.


	3. Tous les chemins mènent à

**Résumé : **Histoire de la rencontre entre Heero et Duo

**Genre :** UA, OCC (je le mets dans le doute, mais j'essaie de respecter leur caractère)

**Couple :** 1x2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Note :** Chapitre un peu plus long qui m'est venu après avoir écrit le chapitre un. Je faisais tellement d'allusion à cette rencontre que ça m'a paru une évidence de la raconter. Je sais qu'il est un peu long, mais j'ai pas eu le courage de le couper.

Je sais que j'avais dis que je ne le mettrais que demain, mais je n'ai pas pu résister, et puis je m'ennuyais alors ...

Bonne lecture et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews.

* * *

**Tous les chemins mènent à ….**

- Heero ?

- Mmm.

- Tu te rappelles de notre première rencontre ?

Heero soupira. Pourquoi Duo voulait-il absolument parler, surtout de **ÇA**, alors qu'ils étaient si bien couchés dans leur lit, leur corps repu de plaisir. Mais sachant qu'il n'était pas du genre à abandonner, Heero lui répondit.

- Hn.

- Tu regrettes des fois d'être venu ce jour là ?

- Baka.

- Mais euuuuh.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. C'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie, pourquoi veux tu que je regrette ?

Duo, très fier d'avoir fait parler son chéri autant que du contenu de sa réponse, se colla un peu plus dans ses bras et se mit à penser à leur rencontre.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_25 juillet 2005 Bureau d'Heero Yuy_

- Bon sang Heero, tu es encore là ? Mais quand est-ce que tu manges ? Et tant qu'on y est, quand est-ce que tu dors ?

Heero releva la tête pour voir son bras droit, Milliardo Peascreaft dit Zechs suite à une obscure histoire durant une soirée trop arrosée. Le jeune homme était plus âgé que lui, blond aux cheveux longs magnifiques et à la silhouette athlétique. Si ce n'était pas son meilleur ami, il aurait peut-être tenté quelque chose mais il était trop proche et avait trop besoin de lui pour l'utiliser comme il le faisait avec ses autres partenaires sexuels.

Il avait connu Zechs grâce à sa sœur, Réléna, qui avait été désigné pour être sa marraine à l'université. Elle était tellement gentille, qu'elle avait pris en pitié le garçon trop jeune et sans défense qu'on lui avait confié, et avait décidé de le transformer pour en faire le magnifique jeune homme qu'il était devenu, du moins à l'extérieur.

Mais elle avait été la première à s'occuper de lui et il ne l'avait pas oublié quand sa société avait commencé à marcher, alors qu'il n'était même pas sorti de la faculté. Aujourd'hui, elle était responsable de la partie relation publique de la Wing Corporation tandis que Zechs chapeautait le côté sécurité.

Heero était le propriétaire, président, mais surtout, le concepteur de tous les logiciels qui avaient fait sa fortune. A vingt trois ans, il aurait très bien pu se contenter de vivre de ce que lui rapportait ses brevets. Mais il voulait toujours plus.

Ce n'était pas l'argent qui l'intéressait, ni la gloire puisque personne à part quelques rares privilégiés, ne savait à quoi il ressemblait. C'était pour lui. Pour se venger de toutes ces années de brimades. Parfois, il se disait qu'un psy aurait fait fortune avec lui, mais il était trop fier pour aller s'épancher devant un inconnu.

Alors il travaillait, ne comptant jamais ses heures, n'allant chez lui que pour dormir, quand il ne le faisait pas sur le divan de son bureau.

Comme Zechs semblait attendre une réponse, Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules. Oui, il était midi passé et oui, il ne comptait pas sortir manger. Après tout, pourquoi avait-on inventé le sandwich si ce n'était pas pour manger le plus vite possible et se remettre au travail ?

Son vis-à-vis soupira et abandonna. Si sa sœur n'avait pas réussit malgré toute sa gentillesse et sa persuasion à convaincre Heero de vivre en dehors du boulot, ça n'était pas lui qui y arriverait. Si seulement il pouvait rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui mette un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ! Ou qui arrive à lui faire oublier son passé, songea-t-il tristement.

Heero mettait la dernière main à un logiciel de codage pour transmettre des messages d'une entreprise à une autre sans qu'il puisse y avoir de fuite, quand le téléphone sonna. Il leva la tête pour voir qu'il faisait déjà noir par la fenêtre. Sa secrétaire était donc partie et ne pouvait pas filtrer les appels pour lui. Il décrocha le combiné et répondit :

- Allô ?

- Bonjour, vous êtes le secrétaire de Monsieur Yuy ? Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes encore là, je n'espérais plus avoir personne. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais nous avons un problème avec notre installation et il nous faut une assistance pour demain matin de toute urgence et comme c'est samedi je n'ai pu avoir personne qui se libère aussi rapidement. Nous sommes prêts à payer n'importe quel prix, mais il faut absolument que la sécurité de l'immeuble soit rétablie pour demain, et que le réseau informatique fonctionne au moins pour le soir. Vous pourriez nous envoyer quelqu'un ?

La jeune femme au bout du fil n'avait pas arrêté de parler une seule seconde, il n'avait donc pas pu la détromper sur son identité ni lui demander plus de précisions. Décidant que la première chose n'était pas indispensable, il se concentra sur la seconde.

- Vous êtes qui, c'est quel adresse et quel est le problème ?

- Oh, je suis désolée, je m'appelle Hilde, je suis l'agent de Shinigami et nous avons une séance photo dans nos locaux de la vingt deuxième rue. Tout le réseau est HS suite à un virus.

- Quelle heure ?

- Euh … nous commençons à huit heures donc si vous pouviez être là avant. Le gardien sera prévenu.

- C'est d'accord.

Heero ne prit même pas la peine de dire au revoir et raccrocha. Les contacts humains, ce n'était pas son truc.

Il regarda son dernier programme, le sauvegarda et éteignit l'ordinateur. Puis il alla s'allonger sur le divan. Il devrait se lever tôt demain matin. Aucun de ses employés ne voudrait se déplacer un samedi sans avoir été prévenu avant, il s'en chargerait donc.

* * *

_26 juillet 2008 un immeuble de la vingt deuxième rue_

Heero, était en train de se demander si la loi des séries était finalement quelque chose de scientifiquement prouvé plutôt qu'une théorie farfelue qu'il avait toujours méprisé. Après tout, son réveil, qui ne l'avait jamais trahi une seule fois en cinq ans n'avait pas fait son boulot ce matin et il s'était réveillé en retard.

Il avait donc juste eu le temps de prendre une douche sans pouvoir se coiffer et de mettre un costume avant de partir prendre un taxi avec sa mallette où reposait son merveilleux et précieux ordinateur personnel.

Malheureusement, une grève surprise des chauffeurs l'avait obligé à prendre le métro. Il avait cru à de la chance quand il avait vu un vendeur ambulant juste devant sa bouche de sortie, mais le hamburger qu'il avait voulu engloutir avait aussi tâché sa veste.

De plus, un cycliste avait du trouver drôle de rouler sur le trottoir et il l'avait bousculé juste assez pour l'envoyer sur un tas d'ordure déposé à côté d'une poubelle qui débordait. Quand la propriétaire de la boutique juste devant l'avait vu, elle l'avait pris en pitié et lui avait proposé de venir se changer dans une de ses cabines d'essayage.

Heero avait attrapé le premier jean à sa portée ainsi qu'un tee shirt blanc mais une fois enfilé, il se rendit compte que le bas était troué, comme le voulait la mode, et le haut trop serré. Mais il n'avait plus le temps de se changer, il paya donc la brave femme et se précipita dans l'immeuble d'à côté.Pour s'entendre dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer.

Il était sur le point de s'énerver pour de bon quand une limousine s'arrêta devant la porte et laissa descendre une femme, brune les cheveux courts, plutôt mignonne, qui était en train de parler au téléphone. Derrière elle, suivit un adolescent, une casquette sur la tête et des lunettes de soleil cachant son visage. Il était habillé à la dernière mode, tee shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui et baggi très bas sur les hanches.

Heureusement, Heero reconnu la voix de la jeune femme, il la harponna donc quand elle passa à côté de lui :

- S'il vous plait. Je suis l'employé de la Wing Corp, je croyais que vous aviez donné des instructions pour que je puisse entrer.

Bien sûr, il avait employé son ton froid habituel, ce qui lui valu un regard glacial de la jeune femme, mais il n'en avait cure, il voulait juste faire son boulot, lui. Le jeune garçon derrière elle le regarda intensément en faisant une bulle avec son chewing-gum, pendant que l'agent briefait le gardien, puis ils entrèrent tous les trois dans l'immeuble.

- L'installation est au premier, dit la jeune femme en raccrochant. Vous aurez fini dans combien de temps ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Je vous le dirais quand je le saurais, répondit Heero toujours aussi glacial.

Puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers puisque l'ascenseur ne marchait pas. Un étage à pieds, ce n'était pas la mort.

- Charmant, commenta Hilde.

- Oui, tout à fait charmant, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- Duo ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de draguer ! se fâcha la jeune femme. Va plutôt te préparer pour la séance, on commence dès que le glaçon aura remis en marche l'éclairage.

- Oui maman, répondit le mannequin en enlevant sa casquette, ce qui eu pour effet de révéler une longue natte couleur miel qui cascada jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Puis il partit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Le pauvre, murmura Hilde en pensant au réparateur. Il était peut-être froid comme la banquise, mais maintenant qu'il avait tapé dans l'œil de Duo, il ne pourrait plus s'en sortir sans passer par la case lit. En pensant au lit, elle se précipita vers le premier pour savoir comment avançait la réparation.

* * *

- Mais vous aurez finit quand ?

- Ce soir.

- C'est impossible.

Impassible, Heero continua à taper sur son portable pour traquer ce maudit virus. Apparemment, celui qui avait fait ça s'y connaissait. C'était une création originale et il lui faudrait bien une journée pour purger tout le système de l'immeuble.

C'était ça aussi avec les nouvelles constructions, si on enlevait la machine, plus rien ne marchait. L'éclairage, les ascenseurs, la clim mais aussi les portes et tout le système informatique était dépendant de l'unité centrale. Alors quand elle lui avait demandé d'aller travailler ailleurs pour qu'il puisse utiliser la seule pièce habitable de l'immeuble, il lui avait dit non.

Heero aurait pu se brancher n'importe où, mais l'agent lui avait désigné cette pièce au départ, maintenant, il y restait. Et puis, c'était la seule pièce dont il avait remis la clim en état. S'ils voulaient faire leur photos ici, ce n'était pas lui qui allait les en empêcher.

- Hn, répondit-il donc à la jeune femme presque hystérique qui faisait les cent pas dans son dos.

- T'arraches pas les cheveux ma grande, il prend pas de place, on peut travailler ensemble.

- Mais ces photos sont confidentielles ! Il …

- Ça va, je suis sûr que le monsieur va pas nous trahir. Il faudrait déjà qu'il relève son nez de l'écran, et c'est pas gagné.

Heero ne prit même pas la peine de lever un sourcil. L'homme qui avait parlé pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, il faisait son métier un point c'est tout. Mais un technicien ouvrit un rideau à ce moment là, et le jeu de lumière fit que l'image de l'homme se refléta sur son écran. Le rythme de ses doigts faiblit quelques secondes puis repartit de plus belle.

Bon sang, il y avait un ange derrière lui. Discrètement, il jeta un œil vers le lit qui venait d'être installé à l'autre coin de la pièce et vit l'apparition dans toute sa splendeur. Un corps parfait, révélé par un caleçon noir moulant d'une grande marque quelconque, une chevelure aux milliers de reflets qui brillaient au soleil, et un visage dont le sourire illuminerait toute une ville.

Heero se remit bien vite au travail mais écouta désormais tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il apprit ainsi que le mannequin devait poser pour une marque de sous vêtement qui allait faire une campagne de pub surprise, d'où les mesures de discrétion pour tout le staff.

Il apprit également que le top model qui ressemblait à un ange se faisait appeler Shinigami et était depuis plus de deux ans l'égérie des plus grands couturiers et que tout le monde se l'arrachait pour représenter son produit. Il était aujourd'hui très riche, très demandé, et très observé, pourtant personne n'avait pu obtenir une goutte d'information sur son passé.

Les hypothèses allait bon train, mais ce qui intéressait pour l'instant les tabloïds était la ou les relations amoureuses supposées du mannequin. Celui-ci sortait beaucoup mais on ne le voyait jamais au bras de la même femme ou du même homme deux jours de suite. Alors qu'elles étaient ses préférences, avaient-ils une relation suivie ou collectionnait-il les aventures ?

Telles étaient les questions que se posaient les paparazzis, les membres du staff sur le plateau, et également Heero.

Depuis qu'il avait bénéficié des conseils de Réléna en matière de mode et qu'il avait gagné assez d'argent pour se payer une opération des yeux, il n'avait plus eu aucun problème pour attraper dans ses filets des coups d'un soir, comme les appelait Zechs.

Il n'avait aucun effort à faire, son physique et ses vêtements de prix le définissait comme un bon coup. Il avait maintenant assez d'expérience au lit pour faire grimper ses amants au rideau, mais le lendemain, ils dégageaient tous sans exception. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'idée que si Duo atterrissait dans son lit, il ne pourrait pas se rassasier de lui en seulement une nuit.

La séance débuta alors, et Heero, bien que concentré sur sa tâche, ne put qu'admirer le professionnalisme du jeune homme. En un instant il pouvait prendre n'importe quelle pose, n'importe quelle expression.

Quand midi fut arrivé, le photographe donna une pause à toute l'équipe et Heero resta seul dans la pièce. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de ne pas manger, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois quand il était trop concentré sur un projet, et il aimait travailler dans le calme. L'absence du staff lui permettait donc d'avancer plus vite sur son virus.

Il était en train de se dire qu'il aurait quand même bien aimé boire une canette ou un peu d'eau, quand quelque chose de froid se colla dans son cou. Il sursauta et failli envoyer la personne derrière lui au tapis, mais une voix le fit se figer. C'était lui.

* * *

Duo avait décidé de passer à la première partie de son plan pour mettre le réparateur dans son lit. Quand il vit que celui-ci ne se décidait pas à aller déjeuner, il alla acheter deux sandwichs et deux canettes au distributeur du couloir puis il revint dans la salle. Il s'approcha du jeune homme en faisant le moins de bruit possible, comme il l'avait appris pendant ses jeunes années, et sourit en lui collant une des canettes froides dans le cou.

- Un vrai bourreau du travail à ce que je vois, plaisanta Duo.

Il vit le réparateur sursauter et se mettre debout en un éclair, mais son regard le figea sur place. On aurait dit une immensité glacé.

Heero était lui aussi perdu dans le regard améthyste de son vis-à-vis qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'admirer jusque là. Quand l'autre lui tendit la canette, il l'a prit machinalement et se rassit. Duo pris une chaise qui trainait et s'installa en face, donnant un sandwich au jeune homme muet.

Il allait entamer le sien, quand sa cible demanda :

- Je croyais que les mannequins ne se nourrissaient que de salade et de yaourt.

Duo regarda les deux morceaux de pain dégoulinant de mayonnaise et éclata de rire.

- J'ai la chance de brûler tout ce que j'avale. Et puis, je fais beaucoup de sport, ajouta-t-il sensuellement en le regardant en coin.

Malheureusement, il ne vit aucune réaction à sa tentative de séduction. Un coriace, pensa-t-il en souriant encore plus. Il adorait ça. Cette fois ci, c'était sûr, il aurait cet homme dans son lit, quelques soit le temps que ça prendrait, mais il le ferait hurler de plaisir dans ses bras.

Heero se sentit frissonner quand le mannequin lui fit une allusion plutôt chaude, mais comme à son habitude, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Rêvait-il ou celui-ci était-il en train de le draguer ? Il réfléchit quelques secondes en écoutant l'autre parler de tout et de rien. Puis il sourit intérieurement. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

D'habitude on le voulait pour son fric, là il ne devait pas briller question vêtement et il faisait le boulot d'un subalterne, donc rien ne pouvait présager de sa fortune. Et l'autre ne connaissait pas son nom donc une fois qu'il aurait passé du bon temps ensemble, il lui suffirait de disparaitre. Heero finit son sandwich à la hâte, puis concentra son regard sur le bavard en face de lui.

Duo parlait de la séance qui venait de se dérouler ce matin là et qui allait sûrement durer jusqu'à tard dans la nuit car il devait tout boucler en un jour, quand il sentit le regard de sa proie se fixer sur lui. Apparemment, son statut de chasseur venait de lui être voler.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer une remarque spirituelle, que l'autre se jeta sur lui, le prit dans ses bras et le jeta sur le lit un peu plus loin. Le lit où il avait posé toute la matinée en sous vêtement. Lit qu'il allait utiliser pour toute la gamme de produit.

- Pas de marques sur le corps, eut-il juste le temps de dire avant qu'Heero ne le bâillonne avec sa bouche.

Heureusement, Heero avait toujours un préservatif dans son portefeuille. Heureusement, une des maquilleuses avait laissé un tube de crème hydratante pas loin du lit. Heureusement, pas un membre de l'équipe ne rentra en avance sur l'horaire accordé par le photographe.

Quand ils le firent, Heero était encore sur son portable en train de taper et Duo sortait juste des paravents où il se changeait régulièrement avec le prochain caleçon à photographier. Personne ne vit que les draps étaient légèrement plus froissé que le matin ou que Duo avait légèrement plus de mal à sa mouvoir. Même pas Hilde. Mais elle connaissait parfaitement son ami, et elle remarqua tout de suite le sourire triomphant et très satisfait qui ornait son visage.

* * *

Il était déjà vingt heures quand le photographe décida qu'il avait toutes les photos qu'il lui fallait. Tout le monde soupira et l'équipe commença à remballer pendant que Duo se changeait. Heero continua quant à lui de faire semblant de travailler.

Finalement, il avait réussit à anéantir définitivement le virus aux alentours de dix huit heures et depuis, il jouait un peu avec les données de son portable en regardant attentivement mais très discrètement Shinigami au travail. Aux souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient fait, son corps avait réagit et il était serré dans son jean pendant tout ce temps.

Pourtant il l'avait eu. Il l'avait fait crier, comme il se l'était promis. Mais jouir une fois ne lui avait pas suffit. Pas avec lui. Il lui fallait plus. Il comptait donc sur sa chance et peut-être un peu sur ses performances pour faire rester Duo assez longtemps dans la pièce et refermer la porte sur eux deux. Il pourrait toujours invoquer une erreur du système due au virus.

Finalement, il ne resta plus que l'agent et son poulain dans la pièce et il pria pour qu'ils ne partent pas ensemble. Il voulait ce corps, il lui fallait. Mais la jeune femme, après lui avoir demandé quand il aurait finit et avoir eu un « Hn » en réponse, entraîna Duo avec elle.

Heero en aurait pleuré de frustration. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de lui courir après et il n'aurait sûrement plus l'occasion de le revoir. Il abattit son poing sur la table et resta quelques instants les yeux dans le vide.

C'est alors que la porte se rouvrit dans un suintement et qu'il vit apparaitre une silhouette tant désirée.

- J'ai oublié mon portable, dit alors Duo en faisant un pas.

Heero s'empressa d'appuyer sur la touche entrée de son portable, ce qui fit se fermer la porte derrière le natté dans la seconde. Celui-ci sourit encore plus largement.

- On est enfermé ? demanda-t-il.

- Pour toute la nuit, répondit Heero sans qu'un muscle de son visage ne bouge.

Duo mis alors sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, sortit un portable et appuya sur une touche sans quitter des yeux une seule seconde son kidnappeur. Ce devait être un numéro pré enregistré, car une voix féminine se fit bientôt entendre à l'autre bout.

- Hilde chérie ? Oui, j'ai retrouvé mon portable, le problème, c'est que je suis enfermé, la porte est bloquée. Profite de la limousine, je prendrais un taxi dès que je serais sorti.

Il écouta un moment puis continua :

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu sais très bien que je peux me défendre. A plus, ma puce.

Puis il raccrocha et se rapprocha de Heero. Celui-ci fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois sur le lit.

- Pas de marques, dit encore une fois Duo en échappant une secondes aux lèvres voraces de son partenaire.

Les deux hommes étaient encore essoufflés, vautrés sur le lit, quand Heero sentit ses lèvres bouger sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Était ce vraiment lui qui avait parlé ? Mais pourquoi ? L'incroyable orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir devait lui avoir fait perdre les pédales.

- Duo. Et toi ? lui répondit simplement son amant.

- Heero, répondit-il simplement.

Ils se rapprochèrent un peu et le baiser qu'ils échangèrent ralluma la flamme.

Le lendemain, Duo se réveilla seul dans le lit. Heero avait disparu mais la porte était ouverte.

- Drôle de gars, se dit-il en s'étirant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour savoir l'heure et décida qu'il avait encore cinq minutes avant de se lever et de rejoindre son appartement pour se faire copieusement agonir d'injures par Hilde pour son comportement totalement immature. Mais il ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir fait l'amour avec un dieu.

* * *

Pourtant, trois semaines plus tard, Duo se dit que connaître la perfection peut avoir des désavantages. Par exemple, quand plus aucun homme aussi beau soit-il ne l'intéresse pour autre chose qu'un bon matage. Depuis quand un corps d'homme ne le faisait plus bander ?

En plus, le dingue qui le poursuivait et leur avait envoyé le virus pour punir ses proches qui ne le respectaient pas suffisamment d'après lui, avait franchi une étape supplémentaire en menaçant cette fois-ci physiquement Duo.

Était-ce sa faute s'il l'avait traité un peu insulté lors d'une interview ? Hilde l'avait copieusement engueulé, mais maintenant il devait se terrer chez lui car sa manageuse avait mis les flics sur le coup.

Il soupira une énième fois, ne sachant pas que faire de toute l'énergie qu'il dépensait habituellement dans la journée en séance photos, interview et soirées arrosées. En plus, il n'avait pas baisé depuis trop longtemps et la frustration n'aidait pas.

Il s'allongea un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé design de son salon où il s'était assis quand Hilde lui avait annoncé au téléphone qu'elle avait obtenu que la Wind Corp vienne s'occuper immédiatement de sécuriser son appartement. Et quand on voyait le nombre restreint de contrats privé que la société acceptait, c'était un tour de force.

- Quelqu'un viendra demain pour voir ce qu'il faut améliorer et il faudra de une à deux semaines pour tout faire ensuite. Alors, qui est la meilleure ?

- C'est toi Hilde, répondit obligeamment Duo. Et qui va venir ? demanda-t-il négligemment après quelques secondes.

- Oh, je te vois venir toi ! Tu voudrais revoir ton petit réparateur de l'autre jour. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris le coup de la porte bloquée et du portable oublié ?

Duo eut le bon gout de rougir mais n'oublia pas pour autant sa question. La jeune femme soupira mais avoua son ignorance.

- Ils ont juste dit qu'il envoyait quelqu'un. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion. C'est peut-être la même entreprise, mais la sécurité concerne Zechs Merquise et son personnel est spécialisé dans cette branche, pas dans la recherche et l'anéantissement de virus.

Duo soupira et se rallongea sur le canapé. Puis il prit la zapette et entrepris de trouver une chaine à peu près potable à regarder.

* * *

Zechs raccrocha le téléphone et sourit. Heero allait être content, Shinigami avait encore besoin de ses services.

Quand le jeune homme avait vu revenir son patron un lundi matin avec presque un sourire aux lèvres, il l'avait cuisiné jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le fin mot de l'histoire. Et s'il avait encore râlé parce qu'il avait travaillé un samedi, le reste de l'histoire était beaucoup plus intéressante.

Surtout depuis que son ami achetait tous les magasines qui passaient où Shinigami apparaissait et regardait la télé juste pour le voir passer dans une pub. Il l'avait vu aussi se faire du souci pour lui quand les journaux avaient révéler qu'un dingue s'accrochait à ses basques, surtout après avoir sût que le virus était de lui.

Apparemment, ce n'était pas un minable. Il était donc très heureux que l'agent du mannequin ait fait appel à eux pour sécuriser la maison de celui-ci, même s'il était légèrement débordé. Après tout, il connaissait quelqu'un de parfaitement qualifié qui serait ravi de prendre deux semaines de vacances pour s'en occuper !

* * *

Heero hésita à sonner. Il était enfin arrivé devant la porte de son ex-amant et n'osait pas aller plus loin. Depuis que Zechs lui avait parlé de cette mission, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'image de Duo de la tête. Non, pour être honnête, il pensait à Duo depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte de cette pièce ce matin là, sans regarder en arrière.

Comme il le faisait toujours avait ses amants d'une nuit. Alors pourquoi celui-là ne voulait-il pas le lâcher ? Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il se posait la question et il avait sauté sur l'occasion de revoir Duo en demandant à Zechs de lui laisser ce travail.

Celui-ci avait eu un drôle de regard quand il lui avait demandé, maintenant qu'il y pensait, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il sonne.

Il trouva enfin le courage d'appuyer sur le bouton et pria pour que ce soit Duo qui ouvre.

Heureusement, sa prière fut exaucée et ils mirent bien une minute à se regarder mutuellement avant que le mannequin ne lui dise d'entrer. Il réussit à rester professionnel pendant toute la visite, mais une fois qu'ils se mirent assis dans le salon pour faire la mise au point de changements à apporté, Heero ne pu s'empêcher de sauter sur son amant et la journée se finit au lit.

Comme toutes les suivantes pendant deux semaines, à tel point qu'Heero dormit presque toutes les nuits chez Duo pendant qu'ils dirigeaient les installations le jour. Ce dernier avait prit un congé le temps que le dingue soit arrêté et comme Heero avait tenu à tout installer seul, ils passèrent ces deux semaines dans une bulle.

A leur grande surprise, ils ne se rassasiaient pas du corps de l'autre, éprouvant toujours plus de plaisir à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

De plus, ils passaient maintenant du temps à discuter, apprenant à se connaître un peu plus chaque jour. Bien sûr, ils ne parlaient pas des sujets importants, comme le passé de Duo ou le véritable travail d'Heero, mais ils en savaient maintenant beaucoup sur la personnalité de l'autre, ses habitudes, ses préférences.

Si Duo ne parlait pas de son enfance, c'est parce qu'il avait peur qu'Heero le rejette quand il saurait par où il était passé. Si Heero ne parlait pas de son travail, c'est parce qu'il avait peur que Duo le rejette quand il saurait qu'il lui avait menti.

Pourtant, ils se rapprochaient petit à petit, faisant chacun des concessions pour plaire à l'autre, se comportant de plus en plus comme un couple et non plus comme deux personnes qui baisaient juste ensemble.

Duo le premier se rendit compte du changement. Côté sentiment, il avait eu un apprentissage normal et comprit vite qu'il était tombé amoureux. Il l'accepta mais décida de ne rien dire pour ne pas brusquer son amant. Il savait que celui-ci avait du mal avec les sentiments, il était donc prêt à attendre. Car il savait que désormais il ne draguerait plus à tout va. Il avait trouvé son autre moitié et était bien décidé à la garder.

Heero par contre, avait plus de mal à se faire aux sensations qu'il éprouvait pour son amant. Il avait compris qu'il ressentait plus, beaucoup plus que pour ses autres partenaires, mais il n'était pas prêt à avouer qu'il était devenu dépendant de lui. Il ne voulait pas ressentir.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait éviter les démonstrations de tendresse, mais de là à se dire amoureux … non, il allait bien finir pas se lasser de cette relation et ensuite, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Cela devait être ainsi !

C'est sur ces entre faits que la police arrêta le dingue. C'était un jeune homme doué en informatique qui avait fait une fixation sur Duo. Quand ils l'apprirent, Heero et Duo venait de fêter à leur manière la fin des travaux chez ce dernier.

Ils s'étaient rhabillés et buvaient tranquillement une tasse de thé quand Hilde avait sonné. Si elle avait été surprise de la présence de l'informaticien, elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître, mais elle avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle à son protégé et lui avait donné son emploi du temps pour la semaine d'après. Les vacances étaient finies.

Heero était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand Duo l'en sortit en l'appelant.

- Hee-chan ?

- Hn.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

La question aurait pu paraitre anodine. Après tout, il lui avait déjà posé après qu'il ait fait l'amour ou quand Heero avait fini d'installer un capteur sur une quelconque partie de l'appartement et que le natté voulait son attention pour un petit câlin. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait très bien que ce n'est pas le présent immédiat qui intéressait Duo.

Après tout, il aurait dut se douter que cet instant allait bientôt arriver. Il finirait bien un jour de sécuriser la maison, et puis, il n'aurait pas pris sur ses temps de pause pour remonter le fil des emails que recevaient Duo et refiler le tuyau à la police qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on arrête le dingue et que cette histoire s'arrête. Alors pourquoi avait-il le cœur qui se serrait ainsi ? Cette relation était la plus longue qu'il ait jamais eut, mais elle devait bien se finir un jour non ?

- Je vais partir, répondit-il à Duo.

Il vit la douleur passer dans le regard de son amant. Mais celui-ci ne posa aucune question, ne fit aucune objection, ne formula aucun reproche. Il avait compris. Il ne le retiendrait pas.

Même si ça faisait un mal de chien, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer comme il aimait Heero aujourd'hui. Celui-ci le rejetait. Non, plutôt il rejetait l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à rester. Il fallait qu'il comprenne seul. Qu'il accepte seul. La seule solution était donc de le laisser partir. Avec un peu de chance, il comprendrait son erreur et reviendrait.

Heero se leva mécaniquement, espérant une réaction, un reproche. Il aurait voulut qu'il crie, qu'il tempête, qu'il l'agonisse d'injures. Ainsi il aurait put partir sereinement, sûr de sa décision. Mais Duo se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire triste et le regarda s'en aller. Dans le taxi qui le ramena chez lui, Heero pleura. Pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

* * *

A partir de ce jour, il devint un acharné au travail. Réléna et Zechs le traitaient de bourreau du travail avant, mais là il passa tout son temps dans son bureau, faisant exploser son chiffre d'affaire, ainsi que le nombre d'heures de boulot. Il ne rentra pas une fois chez lui, demandant à une employée d'aller lui faire nettoyer ses costumes, se servant de la salle de bain de son bureau ainsi que de son divan.

Parallèlement, Duo devint plus que présent dans les médias, tournant un nombre de publicités inimaginable, étant de toutes les soirées de toutes les fêtes, mais rentrant toujours seul.

Il fallut un mois à Heero pour craquer. Il était dans son bureau, attendant un des plus grand patrons du monde des affaires, et pourtant un des plus jeunes, Quatre Raberba Winner. Il avait déjà rencontré le jeune homme plusieurs fois et l'avait trouvé très sympathique. S'il n'avait pas été aussi handicapé niveau sentiments, il en aurait presque fait un ami, mais il ne savait pas faire le premier pas, alors il s'en tenait à leur relation d'affaire.

Il surfait sur le site de la bourse quand la fatigue le rattrapa et le fit appuyer sur la mauvaise touche. Aussitôt un pop up apparut. Il allait le fermer, exaspéré, quand il vit Duo, son Duo avancer dans la fenêtre sur l'écran.

Celui-ci ouvrit un frigo et en sortit un yaourt dont il devait vanter la saveur. Mais quand il mit la cuillère à la bouche, son regard et ses gestes furent si sensuel, si … ça lui ressemblait tellement quand ils étaient ensemble et que celui-ci voulait l'exciter … alors le barrage que Heero avait patiemment battit autour de son cœur depuis tant d'année se rompit et il s'écroula littéralement sur son bureau.

Quand Quatre entra, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver Heero Yuy, l'homme le plus froid qu'il ait jamais rencontré, en train de pleurer sur son bureau. Surtout que vu les sanglots qu'il pouvait voir et entendre, ce n'était pas une petite crise.

Il se figea quelques secondes, ne sachant que faire, puis décida d'agir comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Il prit le jeune homme contre lui, lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille des phrases toutes simples pour le calmer. Quand il sentit que le plus gros était passé, il s'écarta pour ne pas gêner son collègue et préféra passer dans la salle de bain pour mouiller une serviette et lui tendre.

Calmé, Heero posa la serviette sur son visage et respira profondément.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda alors Quatre calmement.

Heero fut alors très gêné de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle, mais il sentait qu'il était quand même tombé sur la bonne personne pour montrer ses faiblesses. Quatre ne se servirait pas de ça pour avantager ses contrats et il n'était pas du genre à colporter des ragots. Bien sûr, on le disait impitoyable en affaire, mais il était loyal, surtout avec ses alliés. Devant son visage si plein de sollicitude, il ne put se retenir et dit :

- Je suis amoureux.

Quelques secondes passèrent à se regarder dans les yeux, puis Quatre répondit :

- Et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- J'ai tout gâché.

- Alors je suppose qu'il ne te reste plus qu'à aller t'agenouiller devant elle et la supplier de te pardonner.

Le tutoiement lui avait paru naturel dans cette situation, mais Quatre vit qu'Heero était gêné par ses propos.

- C'est un homme, avoua-t-il alors timidement.

- Oh, ne put s'empêcher de dire le blond.

Puis il sourit.

- Il a bien de la chance alors, reprit-il. Si j'avais su, j'aurais tenté ma chance avant.

Heero rougit encore plus puis se leva d'un coup.

- Il faut que je m'excuse.

Quatre acquiesça.

- Quand vous vous serez réconcilié, je serais très heureux de le rencontrer. Tu devrais te dépêcher.

- Mais …

- On se verra bien une autre fois, coupa Quatre avant que l'autre finisse. L'amour passe avant les affaires.

Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita hors de on bureau. Il eut juste le temps de dire à sa secrétaire d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous pour la journée qu'il était déjà dans l'ascenseur. La pauvre femme vit ensuite ressortir le célèbre et magnifique héritier Winner, les mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Belle journée, n'est ce pas ? lui dit-il.

- Oui, monsieur, lui répondit-elle abasourdi.

Puis il continua son chemin en sifflant.

Heero arriva devant chez Duo complètement essoufflé. Le taxi était resté dans un bouchon trois blocs avant et il avait fini à pied, trop impatient pour attendre. Et maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il aurait dû appeler car il avait peu de chance de trouver le natté chez lui à cette heure. Reviendrait-il même ici ce soir ? Après tout, son travail le faisait voyager beaucoup, et s'il avait pu être ensemble aussi longtemps c'était à cause de la menace d'un dingue. Et puis, il ne voudrait peut-être pas lui ouvrir, même s'il était là.

Heero s'approcha presque craintivement et sonna. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Je me suis trompé, je t'aime et je veux revenir ? Il allait le prendre pour un fou !

Mais personne n'ouvrit la porte. Il aurait du s'en douter. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. Il s'assit sur le paillasson et décida d'attendre le retour du maitre des lieux, même si celui-ci ne revenait que dans plusieurs jours.

* * *

Duo était éreinté. Il savait que fuir la douleur dans le travail n'était pas une solution, mais cela faisait maintenant un mois que Heero l'avait quitté, et il n'avait maintenant plus d'espoir de le voir revenir.

Il s'était leurré en croyant que son amour était partagé et que son amant lui reviendrait. En fait, il n'avait fait que jouer avec lui. Quel idiot ! Il était tombé amoureux d'un salaud et n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait fait des rêves, qui s'était imaginé un avenir à deux.

Complètement épuisé autant physiquement que psychiquement, il sortit du taxi qui le ramenai de son boulot et se traina jusqu'à la porte de chez lui.

C'est là qu'il le vit. Une silhouette recroquevillée sur son paillasson, la tête entre les genoux. Se pourrait-il que … ? La forme assise par terre leva alors la tête et Duo put voir deux magnifiques yeux cobalts briller dans la pénombre du soir. Il sentit les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux.

- Tu es revenus, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour son amant.

Heero passa onze heures assis sans bouger devant la porte. Quand il entendit un pas s'approcher, il leva la tête et put voir Duo devant lui. Il l'entendit parler doucement mais ne put saisir ses paroles. Il tenta alors de se relever mais le sang avait depuis longtemps cessé d'irriguer correctement ses jambes et il ne réussit pas à se mettre debout. Mais quelle importance pour ce qu'il avait à faire ?

Il se mit donc à genoux, puis se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol. Il demanda alors humblement pardon :

- Je suis désolé. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, je sais que je suis un imbécile, que je ne te mérite absolument pas et que tu n'as aucune raison de me pardonner, mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu acceptes de me laisser juste une chance de te prouver à quel point je t'aime. Je te jure de te rendre heureux, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te voir sourire encore et encore. Alors s'il te plait Duo, accepte de me laisser revenir dans ta vie.

Puis il attendit.

Duo ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait bien vu qu'Heero n'arrivait pas à se mettre debout, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que soit, celui-ci s'était agenouillé et lui faisait la plus belle déclaration qu'il ait jamais eut. Même si celle-ci venait après une énorme erreur, il s'en fichait.

- Tu sais Hee-chan, quand tu es parti, c'est une partie de mon cœur que tu as emporté. Tu m'as fait mal comme personne ne pourra jamais le faire car je t'aimais comme je n'ai jamais aimé.

A ce moment là, Heero se dit qu'il avait perdu. Duo ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Il laissa libre cours à ses larmes, sans pouvoir bouger, figé.

- Mais je savais que tu reviendrais. Parce que je savais que tu m'aimais, même si tu n'arrivais pas à te l'avouer. Alors je t'ai attendu. Ca fait un mois que je t'attends.

Quand il comprit le sens de la phrase, Heero releva lentement la tête pour voir si Duo était sérieux, mais tout ce qu'il put voir c'est un regard rempli d'amour.

Est-ce que c'était réel ? Était-il possible d'avoir autant de chance ?

Ne voulant pas que son amant change d'avis, Heero se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant à l'étouffer.

Cette nuit là, ils ne firent pas l'amour, mais ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre, savourant tout simplement le fait d'être ensemble.

Le lendemain, Heero se réveilla avec un corps chaud tout contre lui. Il se rappela soudain des évènements de la veille et un sourire niais naquit sur son visage. Avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il avait légèrement menti sur une partie importante de sa vie.

Duo allait-il lui en vouloir pour ça ? Alors qu'il se torturait les méninges pour savoir comment lui annoncer qu'il était aussi voir plus riche que lui, et accessoirement le patron dont il se moquait quand il parlait de son travail.

Après tout, personne ne connaissait le nom ni l'âge et encore moins le visage du patron de la Wing Corp, et même Duo qui était mystérieux sur son passé ne déchainait autant les hypothèses sur son passé.

Alors qu'il essayait une énième version complètement débile pour avouer son identité à son amant, il sentit que celui-ci remuait contre lui. Le moment tant redouté allait arriver.

Duo se sentit émerger lentement des brumes du sommeil et sourit quand il se rendit compte ou et surtout avec qui il était. Il s'étira lentement, tel un chat, puis se figea. Il venait de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de confier son passé à son amant hier. Et s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais le courage. Il sentit Heero frissonner contre lui et se lança.

- Il faut que je te t'avoue …

Ils s'interrompirent tous les deux quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient parlé en même temps. Mais loin de rire de leur synchronisation, ils restèrent silencieux en s'observant. Ainsi, ils avaient tout les deux cachés quelque chose à l'autre.

Sans se concerté plus, ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Ils préféraient être un peu plus couverts pour la discussion qui s'annonçait. Une fois habillé et installés devant leur tasse de café, Heero soupira et dit :

- A toi l'honneur.

C'était peut-être lâche, mais il préférait que Duo commence. Celui-ci se lança donc.

Il lui parla de son passé, lui révélant son vrai nom au passage, Duo Maxwell. Il était né dans les bas fonds de New York d'une mère prostitué et d'un père alcoolique. Il s'était enfui très tôt de chez lui et avait atterri dans une bande de petits délinquants qui vivaient du fruit de leur vol.

Quand Solo, leur chef et celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère, avait été arrêté et emprisonné pour leur laisser une chance de fuir, il avait quitté la bande et s'était retrouvé à dormir sur le porche d'une église.

Le prêtre et la bonne sœur qui vivait là l'avait recueilli et éduqué comme ils avaient pu. Malheureusement, ils étaient morts dans l'incendie de leur église. Heero se rappelait très bien de la tragédie qui avait fait la une des journaux dans tout le pays à l'époque.

Duo avait été effondré mais il avait rencontré Hilde dans l'hôpital ou on l'avait admis. Il s'en sortait sans aucune blessure, ayant juste avalé trop de fumée. La jeune femme quand à elle, se remettait d'une raclée que lui avait mis le père de sa famille d'accueil, le jeune fille étant orpheline.

Ils avaient sympathisé et l'assistante sociale avait réussi à les envoyer dans le même centre d'accueil. Ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir ensemble, elle en menant à bien des études de management, lui en se faisant repérer dans la rue pour son physique. A force de travail et avec l'aide de la jeune femme, il était maintenant au sommet dans son domaine.

Duo se tut, les yeux toujours baissés sur sa tasse depuis le début de son récit. Maintenant que son amant connaissait son passé, allait-il toujours le voir comme digne de lui ? En entendant soupirer, il releva la tête mais au lieu d'une expression dégoutée, c'est un visage encore plus soucieux qui lui fit face.

- Hee-chan ? demanda Duo.

- Je ne vois absolument pas ce qui te fait penser que ton passé pourrait changer quelque chose dans notre relation. Mais du coup, ce que j'ai à te dire me fait encore plus culpabiliser.

- Tu es marié ? demanda Duo.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Heero étonné.

- Tu as des enfants ? Tu es un criminel ? Tu as l'intention de me laisser tomber après m'avoir détroussé ?

- Non, non, répondit l'autre encore plus abasourdi.

- Alors t'inquiète pas Hee-chan, rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me feras changer d'avis. Je t'aime et je veux rester avec toi pour toujours, quoi qu'en dise les autres.

Duo souriait mais Heero était quand même inquiet.

- Et que dises ces autres ?

- Que tu m'aimes pour mon argent et accessoirement pour mon physique.

Un ange passa.

- Hee-chan ? demanda Duo.

Un gros soupir lui répondit.

- Je ne t'aime pas pour ton argent Duo, peut-être un peu pour ton physique, c'est quand même ça qui m'a attiré au début, mais maintenant je t'aime parce que tu es toi.

Ému, Duo vint s'assoir sur les genoux de son amant et lui demanda.

- Alors dit moi ce gros secret, mon Hee-chan.

Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans le cou de son partenaire et avoua :

- Je suis riche.

Duo cru d'abord à une blague mais quand il comprit qu'il était sérieux, il éclata de rire.

Ce qui ne plus pas beaucoup à Heero.

- Désolé Hee-chan, mais c'est vraiment trop drôle. Voilà, c'est fini. Je me calme. Alors dis moi, comment ce fait-il qu'un petit employé comme toi soit riche ?

- Suis pas un petit employé, marmonna celui-ci.

- Quoi ? demanda Duo qui ne l'avait pas compris.

Heero prit une grande respiration et se lança.

- Je ne suis pas un employé de la Wing Corp, j'en suis le patron.

Pour le coup, Duo en resta bouche bée. Il était tombé amoureux d'un génie multimilliardaire et en plus il était beau comme un dieu.

- Mais comment ? fut les seuls mots qu'il arriva à articuler.

- J'ai monté la Wing Corp quand j'étais encore à la fac, commença Heero. J'avais déjà deux ans d'avance et comme ça a bien marché pour moi avec tous les brevets que j'ai déposé, j'ai pu me développer assez vite. J'ai eu de la chance de rencontrer Réléna pour l'aspect relation publique, c'est la meilleure dans son domaine et elle a permis à la boîte d'avoir cette réputation d'excellence aujourd'hui. Je suppose que mon refus de me montrer a dut ajouter au mystère, et comme je n'avais pas vraiment de vie en dehors du boulot je ne me suis consacré qu'à ça jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Alors voilà.

Duo réfléchit quelques secondes puis demanda intrigué :

- Mais pourquoi c'est toi qui es venu personnellement réparer un simple réseau ?

- Je n'avais rien à faire ce jour là, alors comme c'est moi qui avait pris l'appel, j'ai décidé de m'occuper un peu, répondit simplement Heero. Et après, je voulais te revoir alors j'ai fait semblant d'être un employé. Je suis désolé tenshi.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

- Que j'étais désolé, répéta Heero malheureux.

- Non après. Tu as dis ten quelque chose.

- Tenshi, ça veut dire ange en japonais.

- Ange, répéta rêveusement Duo.

Comme il ne semblait pas réagir plus que cela, Heero finit par demander :

- Tu m'en veux ?

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir mentit.

Duo sourit.

- Bien sur que non gros bêta. Tu avais tes raisons à ce moment là, et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas donner ta véritable identité à tout le monde. Mais je pourrais le dire à Hilde ? demanda-t-il en faisant une petite moue adorable.

Heero éclata de rire et l'embrassa. Apparemment, leurs secrets respectifs n'avaient rien changé à leurs sentiments. Ils allaient maintenant devoir apprendre à vivre à deux, faisaient chacun des concessions pour continuer à vivre heureux l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient fait tours et des détours, mais ils auraient dut savoir que tous les chemins mènent à …l'amour !

* * *

Alors, pas trop déçu ?

Fan de Wufei, ne vous inquiétez pas, il arrive dans le prochain chapitre !


	4. L'union fait la force

**Résumé :** Nos cinq G-boys sont pris en otage, mais ils ne comptent pas se laisser faire !

**Genre :** UA, OCC (je le mets dans le doute mais j'essaie quand même de respecter leur caractère)

**Couple :** 1x2 3x4 5xMeiran

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

**Note :** Encore une fois, mon imagination a été plus vite que moi, car après avoir autant parler des quatre autres, je me suis dit que c'était injuste de tenir Wufei à l'écart, surtout après l'avoir cité. Et sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais un embryon de scénario dans la tête. Voici donc le résultat.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'union fait la force**

Howard, maire de New York, était très satisfait de lui. Il avait réussi à inviter les personnalités les plus en vue du moment et surtout les plus riches, à un dîner chez lui. Cela devait se passer ce soir là, et il voulait que tout soit parfait.

Il avait demandé à ses invités de se présenter à 19h dans sa maison de campagne, situé au bord d'une falaise. Le bâtiment, très grand et richement décoré faisait sa fierté, et la vue qu'on avait de la terrasse donnant sur la mer était splendide, surtout qu'il n'y avait même pas la place pour qu'une coccinelle se pose entre le mur et la falaise. La sensation de vide rajoutait à la vue.

De plus, le seul chemin pour accéder à la maison était la petite route qui amenait sur le devant du domaine, la sécurité était donc facile à assurer.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas savoir que son nouveau chef de la sécurité était un agent infiltré et que les serveurs recruté par le traiteur en catastrophe car les siens étaient tous malades, des complices.

Ses invités arrivèrent à l'heure dite.

D'abord, le célèbre Quatre Raberba Winner qui se faisait accompagner depuis peu par Trowa Barton, directeur de la nouvelle école de cirque de la ville et ami de longue date, ce qui répondait à toutes les questions sur la vie amoureuse du jeune homme.

Ensuite, le couple phare du moment Duo Maxwell et Heero Yuy qui s'était fait surprendre la main dans la main quelques jours plus tôt à la première du premier film et premier succès du mannequin. Les journaux avaient été encore plus surpris quand ils avaient appris que l'amoureux secret du célèbre Shinigami était le non moins célèbre et secret patron de la Wing Corp.

Enfin, venait le couple Chang, Wufei et Meiran qui arrivaient tout droit de la Chine pour négocier d'importants contrats au nom de la société Shenlong.

Howard savait bien que si tout ce beau monde avait accepté son invitation, c'était avant tout pour préparer le terrain lors des prochaines négociations.

Les présentations furent chaleureuses, quatre des invités étant des amis, mais le couple chinois réussi très bien à s'intégrer. Howard avait cru que Meiran Chang n'était là que pour faire de la figuration, mais son caractère bien trempé lui prouva le contraire. Apparemment, il fallait toute la détermination et la prestance de son mari pour la tenir un peu.

Le repas commença très bien, les plats étant succulents, le service impeccable et la discussion agréable.

Les trois hommes d'affaire parlaient des réunions à venir, Duo interrompant la conversation pour lancer des piques à Wufei qui réagissait au quart de tour. Meiran s'amusait de voir son mari toujours si sérieux sortir ainsi de ses gonds devant des étrangers mais se réjouissait de le voir se détendre ainsi.

Trowa quant à lui se bornait à regarder Quatre, écouter Quatre, répondre à Quatre, et quelquefois à jeter des coups d'œil pleins de sens à Heero.

Duo avait bien essayé de se moquer de lui face à son comportement, mais avait abandonné devant son manque de réaction. Le natté quant à lui s'amusait beaucoup quand il ne s'occupait pas de bouffer du regard son amant. Celui-ci faisait semblant de ne rien voir, se contentant de participer à la conversation quand on lui posait des questions.

Howard tenait son rôle d'hôte en calmant les disputes ou en changeant de conversation quand cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Pourtant, lorsque vint le dessert, un certain malaise grandit dans l'assemblée quand ils virent arriver les serveurs en file indienne, chacun se plaçant derrière l'un des convives mais n'ayant aucun plat dans les mains.

Howard allait demander ce qui ce passait quand son chef de la sécurité, un certain Rom Feller, entra dans la pièce, une arme à la main. Les serveurs choisirent ce moment pour montrer les leur et bientôt un silence total se fit dans la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ? demanda Howard en colère mais craignant également la suite.

- Asseyez-vous monsieur le maire. Comme vous le voyez, ceci est une prise d'otage. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, elle ne vous concerne pas, nous en voulons juste à vos invités. Je vais donc vous demander de sortir de la maison et d'aller prévenir qui de droit pour entamer les négociations. Oh, j'allais oublier. Nous avons placé un brouilleur dans la maison, il vous faudra donc descendre jusqu'au village pour appeler les autorités. Il y a trois heures de marche à pied si je me souviens bien non ?

Howard était rouge de colère, mais il comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance s'il n'obéissait pas. Il se mit donc en route sans tarder. Il était 22 heures, le temps qu'il trouve un téléphone et que les renforts arrivent, il serait largement l'aube. La nuit serait longue pour les otages.

Une fois Howard parti, Rom se tourna vers ses otages et eut un grand sourire. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas bougé de leur chaise depuis la prise d'otage et le meneur prit la place du chef que le maire occupait jusque là. Il se fit alors un plaisir de détailler aux jeunes hommes et à la jeune femme la suite des opérations :

- Bien, bien, bien. Comme vous le savez, nous sommes maintenant seuls ici et je suis le seul maître à bord. Je vous demanderez donc d'être bien sage, car la mort de l'un d'entre vous me causerait une grosse perte financière. Mais si ça fait obéir les autres plus promptement, je n'hésiterais pas. Vous avez compris ?

Il fit un tour d'horizon, mais aucun des prisonniers ne dénia lui répondre. Pire, ils ne semblaient absolument pas affectés par les évènements. Ils savaient que les hommes présents n'étaient pas n'importe qui, mais apparemment leur sang froid allait au delà du monde des affaires. Il s'en amusa grandement. Par contre, il ne vit pas que le calme de ses "invités" mettait ses hommes légèrement mal à l'aise. Il continua.

- Donc, nous sommes là, mes amis et moi pour nous enrichir très vite et nous avons pensé que vous pourriez nous aider un peu. En fait, c'est plutôt vos amis qui vont nous aider, puisque vous êtes bloqué ici. J'ai déjà pris la liberté d'envoyer un mail pour prévenir de mes exigences.

Devançant Wufei qui allait parler, il continua :

- Je sais que vous n'avez pas de proche sur place Monsieur Chang, c'est pourquoi j'ai contacté l'ambassadrice de Chine, Sally Poe, une connaissance à vous je crois.

Meiran grimaça mais ne dit mot. Le preneur d'otage, sûr de lui, se fit une joie de détailler son plan.

- Pour Monsieur Maxwell, dit-il en se tournant vers le concerné, j'ai choisis votre merveilleuse agent, mademoiselle Hilde Schbeiker.

Toujours aucun mot.

- J'ai longtemps hésité entre les deux membres de la famille Peacecraft, mais je me suis dit que de toute façon, l'un préviendrait l'autre, n'est-ce-pas monsieur Yuy ? Ensuite, Monsieur Winner. J'ai préféré en référer à votre sœur Iria plutôt qu'à votre bras droit Mr Rashid, car je n'étais pas sûr qu'il puisse intervenir sur vos comptes. Le plus dur a été pour vous monsieur Barton. Après tout, vous n'avez pas vraiment une fortune personnelle, mais je pense que les revenus du cirque de votre sœur sont assez importants pour m'apporter un petit supplément que Catherine sera ravie de me verser en échange de votre vie.

- Il/elle ne cédera pas, dirent-ils alors parfaitement synchro.

Ils se regardèrent tous, surpris, mais finirent par se sourirent mutuellement.

Rom resta quelques instants stupéfait mais se repris bien vite et commença à rire. Il lui fallut presque une minute avant de pouvoir se calmer, mais il reprit un visage tout à fait sérieux et répliqua :

- Ils feraient mieux d'être conciliant car je ne plaisante pas. S'il faut leur envoyer des morceaux de vous pour les convaincre, je le ferais. Et s'il faut tuer l'un d'entre vous, je n'hésiterais pas. Maintenant, nous allons vous envoyer dans la salle de visionnage. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, vous ne serez donc pas tenté de vous jeter dans le vide. Essayez de vous reposer, après tout, les négociations ne commenceront sérieusement que demain matin et je vous veux en pleine forme pour ça. Et je vous le rappelle : pas d'acte d'héroïsme, sinon, l'un de vous le paiera.

Six hommes armés escortèrent jusqu'à la salle et les y enfermèrent.

* * *

Six heures. Cela faisait six heures qu'ils avaient été enfermés et pas un d'entre eux n'avait dit un mot. Bien sûr, ils se rendaient tous compte dans quelle situation ils étaient. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'enfuir, mais ne pouvaient pas accepter de laisser des vulgaires voyous prendre la rançon et s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Ce n'était pas pour l'argent bien sûr, mais une question de fierté. Et puis, s'ils acceptaient, qui sait jusqu'où cela irait ? Ils ne pourraient plus sortir sans craindre que le premier venu leur refasse le même coup. Non, ils devaient résister au chantage. Mais l'homme semblait sérieux quand il menaçait de s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux.

Et Quatre savait exactement qui serait visé en premier. Meiran était la plus exposée car même sans elle, ce Rom gardait un moyen de pression avec Wufei. Ensuite, ce serait Trowa. Et ça, Quatre ne l'acceptait pas. Il fallait donc s'enfuir. C'était le seul moyen.

Bon sang, il fallait qu'il trouve, après tout, c'était son point fort de trouver la faille chez l'ennemi, de concevoir des plans pour le déstabiliser, le faire aller là où il voulait qu'il soit. Il était le plus fin stratège de son temps, d'après un célèbre magasine financier, alors pourquoi ne trouvai-t-il pas de plan ?

- Calme-toi, dit doucement une voix derrière lui.

Il sentit deux bras l'entourer et tout de suite il se calma. C'était tellement bon. Il bascula légèrement en arrière pour se rapprocher encore plus de Trowa et dit :

-Je dois trouver un plan.

-Tu n'es pas seul, lui répondit son compagnon.

Quatre ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'effectivement, quatre paires d'yeux le fixaient attentivement. Ce n'était pas des regards pressents comme à son travail où on attendait de lui qu'il soit le meilleur, qu'il donne les ordres parfaits. Non, là c'était juste des regards confiants, qui attendent les instructions pour pouvoir agir. Mais agir ensemble.

Il sourit, se détendant complètement puis se mit à réfléchir calmement. Peu à peu, les idées s'ordonnèrent dans sa tête et un vague plan émergea. Mais pour que ça marche il fallait tellement de chance, il y avait beaucoup trop de paramètres. Il se recrispa et Trowa lui demanda :

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Mal à l'aise, il se tortilla légèrement.

- Quatre, nous avons tous confiance en tes capacités, alors aie aussi confiance en nous, dit alors Duo.

Celui-ci respira un grand coup puis se lança.

- Le nœud du problème, c'est le pouvoir que Rom a sur nos proches en raison de notre captivité.

- Nous savons que nous devons nous échapper, coupa alors Meiran.

Tous la regardèrent avec un air de reproche.

- Quoi ? se défendit-elle.

- Quand Quatre énonce ses plans, on se tait et on obéit, répondit alors Heero simplement, d'un ton plat mais très convaincant.

Vaincue, la jeune femme écouta la suite.

- Meiran a raison mais il n'est pas nécessaire de vraiment s'échapper, dit alors Quatre. Après tout, ces hommes contrôlent l'accès principal de la maison et ont dut condamner les autres, surtout sur les trois côtés accessibles. Mais comme la dernière façade donne sur la falaise, je pense qu'ils ont dut négliger de la surveiller.

- Descendre par là serait du suicide, répliqua encore Meiran.

Exaspéré par le caractère de sa femme, Wufei gronda. Celle-ci compris le message et décida que dorénavant, elle laisserait les hommes faire leur bêtises, elle s'en lavait les mains. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi son mari se mettait du côté de ces timbrés au lieu du sien ?

- Je disais donc, que nous avons une faille dans leur surveillance. Il suffirait que nous arrivions à escalader la façade pour rejoindre le toit. Les kidnappeurs ne pourront pas nous voir, mais les sauveteurs si. Ils sauraient donc que nous n'avons pas à craindre de représailles et pourrait donner l'assaut.

Personne ne réagit ce qui inquiéta un peu le blond. S'il avait été dans la tête de ses amis, il aurait pu entendre des pensées comme "Je savais bien que mon Quat-chou était le plus intelligent", "sa réputation de grand stratège n'est pas usurper, il faudra que je redouble d'attention lors des négociations", "finalement il assure le petit blond, je l'ai peut-être jugé trop vite, mais pas question de m'excuser", "hn" ou encore "tu es le plus fort mon amour". Tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse fut donc un :

- Et comment on arrive sur le toit ? de Meiran.

Quatre soupira. C'était justement là que commençait les problèmes.

- Déjà, il va falloir trouver le bon moment, pendant que Rom est occupé avec les négociations, mais pas trop tard pour qu'il ne doive déjà s'en prendre à l'un de nous. Puis, il faut ouvrir cette porte.

Quatre montra alors la fameuse porte qui leur barrait le passage. Non seulement les kidnappeurs avaient fermé à clef, mais ils avaient installé un appareil sommaire qui demandait un code pour l'ouverture.

Heero se leva alors et examina l'engin plus en détails. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se retourna vers le groupe et dit :

- Je m'en charge.

Personne ne savait comment il allait faire, mais si Heero Yuy disait qu'il pouvait, ça devait être vrai.

- Et pour la serrure ? Vous voulez la défoncer ? ironisa Meiran.

- Je l'ouvrirai, dit alors Duo sûr de lui.

Meiran renifla légèrement mais devant les regards noirs de ses compagnons elle se tut.

- Ensuite, il faudra neutraliser les gardes qui sont sûrement devant la porte en toute discrétion.

- On s'en charge, dirent alors le couple Chang en même temps.

Cette petite occupation mis Meiran de bonne humeur et elle cessa ensuite de redire au plan de Quatre.

- Il ne nous restera qu'à trouver une pièce donnant sur l'arrière de la maison, à faire une corde avec ce que nous trouverons et Trowa grimpera pour l'accrocher en haut, ce qui facilitera notre ascension.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Wufei qui se permit de demander :

- Comment un vétérinaire pourrait monter une façade escarpée au dessus du vide ?

En effet, Trowa s'était présenté au couple comme le compagnon de Quatre, un simple vétérinaire. Même s'ils savaient que sa sœur était directrice de cirque, ils ne pouvaient pas deviner qu'il était aussi un artiste accompli.

- Comme Rom la dit, ma sœur dirige un cirque. Le cirque Bloom pour être exact. Et il se trouve que j'ai grandi au milieu des artistes, et qu'il m'arrive de leur donner un coup de main pour leur numéro. J'ai déjà fait pire.

C'était le plus longue phrase qu'il ait faite depuis le début, mais il voulait que le couple soit parfaitement au courant de ses capacités.

Le silence se fit alors, puis Meiran demanda.

- On commence quand alors ?

Tout le monde regarda Quatre qui soupira.

- Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir tenir votre rôle ?

Car si un seul échouait, c'est tout le plan qui tombait à l'eau et Rom ne serait sûrement pas conciliant.

Ils se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

- Bien, c'est donc à moi de commencer. Il faut que je détermine le moment exact où l'on devra débuter. Et pour ça il n'y a qu'une solution.

Quatre se leva sous les yeux curieux de ses compagnons et tambourina à la porte.

* * *

Quand le garde jeta le blond dans la pièce, il était dans un piètre état. Trowa se jeta sur lui pour voir l'état de ses blessures. Il le palpa bien partout tandis que le jeune homme gémissait doucement quand il touchait un point douloureux, mais apparemment il aurait juste quelques beaux bleus et une lèvre éclater pour séquelle. Une fois rassuré, il cria sur son amant :

- Mais tu es inconscient ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Seul moyen, grogna le blond.

- Quoi ?

- Je devais le provoquer un peu pour qu'il se vante et m'en apprenne un peu plus sur ses intentions. Maintenant, je sais exactement quand agir.

Les autres personnes présentes se turent, impressionnés que le jeune homme ait été jusqu'à se faire tabasser pour les sauver.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Meiran sur un ton plus doux, presque respectueux.

- On attend encore deux heures, Catherine n'est pas encore arrivé, tout comme Iria. Ils ont installé un camp un peu plus loin sur la route, mais ils devraient bien nous voir du toit.

- Ils ne viendront pas nous voir pour débuter les négociations ? demanda Wufei.

- Non, Rom est trop confiant, il sait que le maire leur a tout raconté donc ils n'ont pas besoin de preuve de notre captivité. Il devrait pouvoir patienter une heure avant d'avoir besoin de montrer sa force.

- Tu y arriveras ? demanda Trowa soucieux.

Quatre sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je vais me reposer un peu et tout ira bien.

Deux heures plus tard, Trowa secoua légèrement l'épaule de Quatre qui s'était endormi contre lui. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à faire le point, mais il revint ensuite à la réalité.

Il se leva, regarda sa montre et fit signe à ses compagnons. Il était l'heure de passer à l'action.

Heero se plaça devant la porte et sortit un téléphone de sa veste. Meiran faillit faire un commentaire sarcastique, mais le jeune homme anticipa et commença à expliquer en travaillant.

- Ils sont tellement sûrs de leur brouilleur qu'ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de nous prendre nos portables. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que le mien est un peu plus qu'un portable.

En disant ça, il avait tiré un fil du portable et l'avait branché sur l'engin. Puis il tapota sur son appareil.

- Il a l'air bien pratique Hee-chan. Tu pourrais m'en donner un comme ça ?

- Désolé Tenshi, mais même si j'avais le temps de tout reprendre à zéro pour t'en bidouiller un comme le mien, je ne pense pas que tu saurais t'en servir.

- Méchant.

Et le natté se mit à bouder. Mais un bip retentit indiquant que la porte était ouverte. Ne restait plus que le verrou. Duo se leva alors comme un ressort et approcha avec le sourire. Heero le laissa passer, mais les autres étaient plus inquiets.

- Tu es sûr de pouvoir ouvrir ? demanda Quatre exprimant les doutes de tout le monde.

Sans répondre, Duo porta les mains à sa natte pour en extraire deux épingles. Puis il se tourna vers la serrure et se mit à l'œuvre.

- Tu les avais prises ? s'étonna tout de même Heero.

- Depuis que je suis resté coincé une heure devant la porte de mon bureau parce que j'avais oublié mes clef à la maison, je ne sors jamais sans.

- Mais où as-tu appris à forcer une porte ? demanda encore Quatre totalement abasourdi par les capacités de son ami.

A ce moment, un déclic se fit entendre et Duo se retourna, tout content de lui.

- Désolé Quatre, mais mon passé n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime parler. Dis-toi juste que ça m'a permis de survivre quelque temps.

Les autres restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis le couple chinois s'avança. Ils se collèrent à la porte, cherchant à savoir si les gardes avaient entendu quelque chose, mais apparemment, la voie était libre. Ils ouvrirent doucement puis se faufilèrent au dehors. Trowa les suivis, soutenant discrètement Quatre, enfin venait Duo et Heero.

Ils longèrent le couloir, cherchant à se diriger dans l'immense maison puis tournèrent à droite un peu au hasard. C'est là qu'ils tombèrent sur deux gardes, tous les deux armés. Heureusement pour eux, ceux-ci mirent une seconde à réagir, trop surpris de voir les prisonniers libres. Wufei et Meiran eurent juste le temps de se jeter sur eux. La seconde d'après, ils tombaient tout les deux, inconscients.

- Vous avez fait comment ? s'étonna Duo les yeux ronds.

Meiran souriait, l'air très supérieur. Mais Wufei répondit plus obligeamment.

- Nous avons appuyé sur leurs points vitaux. Ils devraient dormir quelques heures maintenant.

Heero et Trowa s'approchèrent d'eux et les trainèrent par les pieds jusqu'à la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Quatre subtilisa juste le talkie walkie, puis ils refermèrent la porte, enclenchant le verrou électronique. Ils se remirent ensuite tous en marche.

Ils arrivèrent après plusieurs détours prudents à un escalier qu'ils montèrent et une fois en haut purent voir une fenêtre qui donnait sur la bonne façade. Mais Quatre jugea l'endroit trop exposé et ils continuèrent jusqu'à une pièce à côté, une chambre.

Là, Trowa ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, se pencha sur le petit rebord et leva la tête pour évaluer la montée. Il y avait quelques prises faciles, mais la dernière partie serrait plus dure. Le rebord de la dernière fenêtre se trouvait à plus d'un mètre de la gouttière en pierre qui ornait le bout du toit, il lui faudrait donc s'élancer sans être sécurisé.

Il baissa la tête, voyant le gouffre en bas avec la mer qui se jetait sur la falaise. Au moins, le bruit de l'eau masquerait le leur.

Pendant que Trowa faisait ses évaluations, les autres avaient entrepris de déchirer les draps du lit et confectionnait une corde. Une fois fait, Quatre évalua la longueur puis sortit pour voir si cela suffirait.

- Il manquera deux mètres, soupira-t-il en faisant ses calculs.

Les garçons étaient consternés.

- On pourrait aller dans une autre chambre, suggéra Duo.

- Trop dangereux, rétorqua Heero.

- Rah les mecs je vous jure, râla alors Meiran.

- Parce que tu as une solution ? soupira Wufei.

La jeune femme se contenta de renifler, méprisante et se dirigea vers les rideaux qu'elle décrocha d'un coup sec. Elle les tendit ensuite à un Quatre bouche bée qui se reprit bien vite pour les incorporer à la corde. Trowa l'enroula alors autour de lui, la passant au dessus de son épaule droite et en dessous du bras gauche. Il vérifia qu'elle ne tomberait pas et surtout qu'elle ne le gênait pas dans ses mouvements puis s'apprêta à monter. Quatre le retint alors, lui donna un baiser rapidement mais intense et lui dit :

- Fait bien attention.

Trowa acquiesça puis commença son ascension. Les autres se penchaient comme ils pouvaient pour le voir, très impressionnés par ses performances mais très inquiets quand il dérapait.

Puis vint le dernier passage, et ils retinrent tous leur souffle. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué tout de suite l'absence de prise et Quatre se mit à trembler.

Qu'avait-il fait ? C'était à cause de lui que Trowa risquait sa vie. Et si … ?

- Aie confiance, lui souffla Heero à l'oreille.

Quatre se calma et pria.

De son côté, Trowa se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Comme prévu, il devait lâcher les deux mains pour se propulser avec la seule force de ses jambes et attraper la gouttière sans la lâcher. Il respira profondément, puis se lança. Ses muscles crièrent de protestation quand il se raccrocha à la gouttière et que tout son poids reposa sur eux, il faillit lâcher. Mais il pensa à Quatre et serra les dents. Après quelques secondes, il commença à se hisser, à la seule force de ses bras. Une fois qu'il put mettre son genou, il sut qu'il avait réussi. Il se reposa quelques instants, sur le dos avec les bras en croix, puis entreprit d'attacher la corde à une statue juste à côté. Il déroula le reste et observa en bas. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas le vertige.

- Quatre, tu passes le premier, dit Wufei quand la corde arriva à eux.

- Mais …

- Tu es le plus lent, alors dépêche toi, répliqua Meiran.

Trop fatigué pour répondre, Quatre s'exécuta et commença à monter, non sans avoir laisser le talkie walkie à Heero. Trowa le réceptionna en haut et ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

En bas, Duo fut poussé vers la corde. Il lança un regard à Heero puis commença son ascension. Wufei insista pour que Meiran passe ensuite et après moult protestations, elle obéit. Quand elle fut en haut, les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, mais Heero finit par céder et donna l'appareil au chinois. Alors qu'il allait monter, celui-ci se mit à grésiller, puis la voix de Rom se fit entendre.

- Tout va bien ?

Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos. La haut, les autres avaient dut commencer à rejoindre l'autre côté du toit, mais s'ils n'étaient pas au complet, leurs sauveurs ne tenteraient rien. D'un autre côté, auraient-ils assez de temps si les kidnappeurs se rendaient compte de leur évasion ? Et s'ils les retrouvaient avant que les autres ne les voient, comprennent et enfin se décident à intervenir ?

Il actionna alors le talkie walkie et répondit, essayant de déguiser sa voix :

- Rien à signaler.

Il attendit quelques secondes, redoutant la réponse mais finalement, Rom lui dit :

- Bien, attend mes instructions.

Wufei soupira, soulagé, puis il coinça l'appareil dans sa ceinture et monta. En haut, Heero lui tendit sa main et le hissa. Finalement, ils étaient encore tous les cinq sur le bord. Quand il se mit debout, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'autre côté, essayant de ne pas tomber sur les tuiles instables.

Ils arrivèrent enfin tout en haut, et s'assirent comme ils purent. Ils pouvaient maintenant voir la tente un peu plus loin sur le chemin où devait attendre les secours. A présent, ce n'était plus de leur ressort.

* * *

Sous la tente, sept personnes en fixaient un autre d'un regard noir.

- Jamais, dit Rachid, le plus vieux d'entre eux. Si nous payons aujourd'hui, ils ne seront plus jamais en sécurité.

- Je comprends très bien, mais ce Rom Feller est très sérieux, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il organise ce genre d'opération. Ceux qui n'ont pas payé sont morts et nous n'avons jamais pu le coincer. Je vous assure que …

- Non, coupa la jeune chinoise. J'ai des ordres précis et l'ambassade ne cédera pas.

Catherine Bloom continua :

- Même si je le voulais, je n'ai pas les moyens de payer la somme qu'il me demande et je ne peux pas me la procurer comme ça.

Zechs prit la parole.

- Je connais Heero et je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas que nous payons. Je pense que Duo non plus, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hilde qui acquiesça.

- Et mon frère a été très clair quand nous avons abordé le sujet ensemble, finit Iria.

L'inspecteur en charge des opérations soupira devant la mine déterminée de ses vis-à-vis. Il suivait Rom depuis cinq ans déjà et ils savaient que ce dernier ne laisserait aucune preuve derrière lui et qu'il avait déjà prévu un moyen de s'en sortir. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant que ne leur arrive la première oreille, puis ce serait un corps. Il n'y en aurait pas de deuxième.

Il allait tenter de convaincre ces gens quand un policier entra en trombe sous la tente.

- Monsieur ! cria-t-il. Venez voir !

Ils sortirent tous et l'agent lui donna des jumelles. Il regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiqua et put voir cinq hommes et une femme assis sur le toit, pelotonnés les uns contre les autres.

- Nom de dieu ! ne put-il s'empêcher de jurer.

A ce moment, le téléphone sonna.

- Oui ? dit-il machinalement en décrochant, regardant toujours les otages, libres.

- Ici Rom inspecteur, je voulais savoir si vous vous étiez mis d'accord pour la rançon.

La rançon ? Mais pourquoi parlait-il de ça si … ? Attendez. Ça voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas ? Il n'était pas au courant que ses otages se baladaient libres, sur le toit en toute sécurité, leur permettant de lancer l'assaut sans mettre leur vie en danger ?

Le sang de l'inspecteur ne fit qu'un tour, il répondit rapidement au kidnappeur que la famille se mettait d'accord sur les moyens de faire venir l'argent jusqu'ici, ignorant les regards noirs de la dite famille qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Puis il raccrocha et hurla :

- On donne l'assaut dans cinq minutes. Préparez vous.

Après ça, les choses allèrent très vite. Des policiers surentrainés entrèrent dans la maison, des coups de feu furent échangés et au final le bilan fut lourd pour les kidnappeurs.

Rom fut arrêté légèrement blessé, sur ses dix hommes six étaient morts, deux autres gravement blessés et les deux derniers se portaient comme un charme mais dormaient toujours. Seulement cinq policiers étaient blessés et ce n'était que légèrement.

Par contre, il fallut faire venir les pompiers pour déloger les victimes de leur perchoir, tout le monde se demandant bien comment il avait fait pour s'enfuir puis réussir à monter sur le toit.

Duo résuma très bien leur périple :

- On leur a gentiment demandé de nous ouvrir et après le père Noël nous a donné un coup de main.

En clair, ils ne diraient rien.

L'inspecteur n'insista pas, trop heureux d'avoir arrêté un criminel recherché sur toute la planète, il laissa donc tout ce beau monde continuer leurs embrassades et autres démonstrations de soulagement.

Tout à coup, l'estomac de Duo émit le bruit caractéristique du pauvre affamé, et Howard qui les avait rejoints proposa :

- Je vous invite pour le petit déjeuné ?

* * *

Désolée pour le méchant, j'avais pas d'idée pour le nom et je voyais pas qui mettre en provenance de la série. Déjà que j'ai détourné Sally de sa médecine pour les besoins du scénario … donc voilà, j'ai fait un jeu de mot pourri. Désolée.


	5. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange

**Résumé :** camps de vacances

**Genre :** UA, OOC (je le mets dans le doute, mais j'essaie de respecter leur caractère)

**Couple :** 1x2 3x4 5xMeiran et début de Zechs xLucrezia

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

**Note :** J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire celui-là. J'avais l'idée de départ, mais pas trop les détails. Mais bon, comme j'avais commencé, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je finisse. La description de la semaine n'est pas très détaillée, mais comme ça, chacun peut imaginer ce qu'il veut.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid**

- Salut les filles, lança Réléna en s'approchant d'une table sur la terrasse d'un petit café. Elle fit le tour en embrassant ses amies puis s'assit, visiblement épuisée. Il y avait là Hilde, Catherine, Sally, Meiran et Iria.

- Ca va ? demanda Hilde à sa droite.

- Heero va me tuer. Il croit que parce que lui est un bourreau du travail, tout le monde peut travailler à la même cadence, du coup je dois faire des heures pas possibles pour venir à bout de tout ce qu'il me donne à faire.

- Wufei est pareil, confia Meiran. Depuis qu'on s'est installé ici, il veut prouver à sa famille qu'ils ont eut raison de lui confier la partie américaine de la société et il s'épuise carrément à la tâche !

- Ce n'est pas pire que Trowa ! affirma Catherine. Il cumule deux boulots, directeur et vétérinaire et en plus il faut qu'il se libère du temps quand Quatre en a pour qu'il puisse se voir un minimum.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hilde pour savoir ce qu'il en était de Duo, mais Sally fut la première à exprimer l'avis général :

- Au moins, Duo ne doit pas être trop fatigué. Il est la star du tournage sur ce film, non ?

- Même pas ! répliqua Hilde. Il doit se lever à 5h tous les matins pour aller sur le plateau et même si le metteur en scène est un génie, c'est aussi un sacré emmerdeur ! Il ne laisse personne partir tant qu'il n'est pas satisfait. Et Duo en bave autant que les autres.

-Pff les mecs ! résuma Réléna.

Un moment de silence tomba sur le groupe, toutes les filles étant perdue dans leurs pensées. Depuis quelques semaines, depuis la prise d'otage pour être exact, elles s'étaient revues pour boire un café, faire les magasins ou voir un film. Faire parti de l'entourage de cinq des vingt plus beaux gosses d'Amérique rapprochait énormément.

- Il leur faut des vacances ! lança Meiran.

- Ils ne voudront jamais, répliqua Iria.

- Il suffit de les kidnapper, proposa Catherine.

- Pas mal, dit Sally. Mais même si on réussit à les convaincre, on les envois où ? Si on tourne le dos une minute, je parie qu'on les retrouvera devant un ordi ou une revue financière. Et je ne tiens pas à les suivre juste pour les surveiller !

Un autre silence recouvrit la petite assemblée jusqu'à ce qu'Hilde prenne la parole :

- J'ai peut-être une solution. Je suis resté en contact avec une fille de l'orphelinat. Elle travaille dans un ranch avec cinq vieux garçons mais comme ça ne tourne pas terrible elle prend en pension des vacanciers en mal de nature pour les aider dans leur travaux. Comme ça les garçons ne pourront pas dire qu'on les empêche de travailler et c'est a à peine une heure d'ici.

Cinq sourires répondirent à cette idée et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour mettre en place leur traquenard.

Iria se chargea de prévenir Rachid pour qu'il bloque une semaine dans l'emploi du temps de Quatre.

Catherine demanda Dorothy, l'adjointe de Trowa dans la direction de l'école, d'assumer ses fonctions cette semaine là, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

Sally et Meiran se chargèrent de Wufei qui ne comprit pas pourquoi sa secrétaire restait très vague quant à ses rendez-vous.

Ce fut plus dur à Réléna et Zechs (quio avait été mis dans le coup) de préparer l'absence d'Heero, étant son propre patron, mais ils réussirent à programmer nombres de réunions fictives avec des gens de l'entreprise et annulèrent les entrevues plus importantes avec l'extérieur.

Hilde n'eut aucun mal par contre à flouer Duo, celui-ci ne faisait plus attention à son emploi du temps et attendait juste la fin du tournage prévu la veille du départ.

Il était prévu que Zechs loue un mini bus pour emmener les cinq garçons, lui seul avait accepté de prendre le risque. Enfermé dans un espace aussi restreint avec cinq hommes non consentants n'était après tout pas très sûr mais il préférait ça plutôt que faire partie du convoi, sa sœur lui ayant fait remarqué qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de vacances.

* * *

Le samedi matin tant attendu (par les filles seulement) arriva enfin et la rafle commença. Les valises avaient été préparées plus tôt en toute discrétion, il ne restait donc qu'à emporter leur propriétaire.

Le plus facile fut Wufei, Meiran n'eut qu'à monter dans le véhicule sous couvert d'une surprise pour l'entrainer avec elle. S'il ne comprit pas le pourquoi, il finit bien vite par abandonner ses questions face au regard de sa femme.

C'est donc en silence que Zechs continua jusqu'au domicile de Heero et Duo. Hilde attendait devant et aida le chauffeur à porter un Duo en pyjama et encore endormi à l'intérieur. Si Wufei fut estomaqué, il n'en montra rien mais commençait néanmoins à imaginer les pires machinations. Heero déboula alors de la maison, déjà en costume et s'engouffra dans le bus pour récupérer son amant, mais Zechs démarra dès qu'il eut mis un pied à l'intérieur et les deux femmes agitèrent leur mouchoir à l'extérieur, tout sourire. Heero eut beau tempêter, tout ce qu'il obtient fut de réveiller Duo et d'énerver un peu plus Wufei.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez Quatre, Heero essaya de descendre, mais Rachid et quelques domestiques de la maison catapultèrent un Quatre complètement perdu et un Trowa taciturne avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste.

Ils s'assirent donc tous les cinq le plus loin possible du conducteur et tinrent un petit conciliabule avant de s'approcher de Zechs pour lui poser leurs questions. Celui-ci fut pourtant plus rapide et déballa le speech qu'il avait préparé en vue de rester en vie jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

- Les filles ont décidées que vous aviez besoin de vacances donc vous avez gagné une semaine gratuite dans un ranch en pleine nature pour vous ressourcer et reprendre des forces. Je viendrais vous chercher vendredi prochain pour vous ramener en pleine forme à vos chères affaires. Au fait, vos bagages sont dans les rangements au dessus de vos têtes si ça intéresse certains.

Un silence glacial lui répondit. Ne pouvant pas quitter la route des yeux, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les regards de mort qui planait sur lui.

Quatre fut le premier à capituler. Après tout, il savait que sa société ne risquait rien avec Rachid, au pire il pourrait revenir rapidement. Et puis, ça lui ferait vraiment du bien de faire une pause et de se retrouver un peu seul avec Trowa.

Celui-ci, voyant le sourire de son compagnon décida également de faire contre bonne fortune bon cœur et alla s'installer à côté de son amour dans les sièges du fond. Après tout, il ne serait pas trop dépayser dans un ranch.

Wufei comprit vite qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire et que même s'il trouvait un moyen de rentrer, sa femme le renverrait à coup de pied dans le … enfin, très rapidement. Il s'assit donc en grommelant contre les onnas autoritaire et les amis faux frères.

Duo, toujours en pyjama, avait pâlit à l'évocation du ranch mais décida que le plus urgent était de s'habiller. Il n'était pas contre des petites vacances avec son Hee-chan, loin de là, mais une semaine dans un ranch ….il allait devoir négocier. Pas qu'il n'aime pas la nature, mais qui disait ranch disait animaux, et là un problème apparaissait. Duo avait grandi en ville, les seules bestioles qu'il connaissait étaient les rats, les chats de gouttières et les chiens faméliques.

La fois où il avait dû poser en tenue de cow-boys sur son cheval, le photographe avait été obligé de recourir à un fond numérique car il avait été incapable de s'approcher de l'animal. Et cela valait pour toute la faune existante dans une ferme. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas avoué sa phobie à Heero et il ne voulait pas que celui-ci se moque de lui, pas plus que ses amis.

Quand il eut finit de se changer, Heero revenait de l'avant, furieux après sa conversation avec Zechs. Il avait toujours été son propre patron, décidant de ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, de sa vie. Il ne supportait donc pas que quelqu'un lui impose des vacances, surtout dans un ranch paumé au fin fond de la campagne. Pourtant, Zechs avait été inflexible. Il ne le laisserait pas partir.

C'est avec l'idée de s'échapper une fois à destination qu'il s'assit à côté de Duo, inconscient du trouble de celui-ci.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Zechs arriva sur un chemin de terre tout défoncé qui devait mener, selon les indications de la copine d'Hilde, au ranch Gundam. En effet, après quelques kilomètres à cahoter, le mini bus passa sous un panneau légèrement défoncé et très détérioré où l'on pouvait deviner le mot Gundam peint dans un temps très lointain vu la couleur passé.

L'appréhension de Duo revint en force et l'énervement de Heero et Wufei fut à son comble. Ils n'allaient quand même pas passer leurs vacances forcées dans un endroit aussi minable que ça ! Surtout que la dernière ville qu'il avait vu était vraiment petite et se situait à au moins dix kilomètres de là.

Ils passèrent devant des champs plus ou moins entretenu, certains labourés, d'autres déjà semés. Ils virent aussi de grands parcs ou paissaient des chevaux, parfois même des vaches. Heero, trop préoccupé par sa colère ne vit pas le malaise grandissant de son compagnon.

Ils parvinrent enfin en vue de bâtiment, visiblement plus tout jeune, et d'une immense maison typique. C'était un espèce de chalet démesuré de deux étages, entouré d'une large terrasse couverte, le tout construit en bois. Une balancelle bougeait avec le vent.

Zechs s'arrêta alors qu'une jeune femme sortait de la maison. Elle était habillée d'un jean et d'une chemise en flanelle, les cheveux court et noir, pourtant on ne pouvait nier sa féminité. Zechs regretta presque de ne pas rester.

* * *

Lucrezia sortit de la maison en entendant un bruit de moteur. Ces imbéciles de la ville étaient enfin arrivés. Les attendre lui avait fait perdre une matinée de travail et elle allait devoir mettre les bouchés double si elle voulait avoir tout finit.

Pas que les professeurs ne puissent l'aider, mais ils avaient une fâcheuse tendance à partir dans leur expérience et négligeaient leur partie du travail. Et malgré toute se bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait pas faire tourner une ferme de cette dimension à elle toute seule. Et elle n'avait absolument pas les moyens d'engager du personnel, devant faire vivre six personnes avec ce que rapportait le ranch.

Pas qu'elle ait beaucoup de besoins, mais rien que les dépenses en investissements pour la ferme en plus des fonds nécessaires aux expériences de ses employeurs, vidaient les comptes alors qu'il fallait encore remplir le frigo.

En effet, les cinq professeurs avaient acheté le ranch pour y mener leur recherche et avait engagé la jeune fille qu'elle était en sortant de l'orphelinat à sa majorité, pour s'occuper de la maison. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais eut l'intention de faire la cuisine ou les tâches ménagères et avait préféré s'atteler à la comptabilité et à la bonne marche du ranch.

Elle avait ainsi réussit à sortir la ferme de la faillite, permettant aux cinq scientifiques de continuer leur recherche, et menait la vie au grand air comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé.

Pour la maison, c'est une femme de la ville qui venait de temps en temps faire le ménage et apportait les courses ainsi que des plats tout prêts.

Revenant au présent, elle vit sortir deux hommes d'origine asiatique visiblement furieux, une véritable bombe sexuelle (pas que les autres ne soit pas beaux mais on voyait que celui-ci s'entretenait davantage) pour le moment tremblant et un couple tout sourire. Du moins pour le blond, l'autre était neutre.

Grâce aux descriptions de son ancienne amie, elle put mettre un nom sur leur visage, même si certains ne lui étaient pas tout à fait inconnus. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle habitait un trou perdu qu'elle ne regardait pas les informations pour se tenir un peu au courant.

Le chauffeur descendit à son tour et Lucrezia eut une montée d'hormone en voyant le sourire appréciateur du beau blond qui avait les yeux fixé sur elle. Elle préféra détourner le regard et observer ses nouveaux aides.

- Je m'appelle Lucrezia Noin et je suis ravie de vous recevoir au ranch Gundam. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais vous montrer vos chambres pour que vous posiez vos affaires et je vous emmènerez chacun avec un professeur pour que vous les aidiez.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent cinq voix en même temps.

Lucrezia fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi étonnés ? Ils savaient bien qu'ils étaient là pour aider non ?

Un bruit attira son attention derrière les vacanciers et elle vit le bus partir avec un Zechs tout souriant qui agitait la main.

- Je vais le tuer ! dit Heero ulcéré.

- Elles méritent toute une correction ! ajouta Wufei.

- Veut partir, murmura Duo mais trop bas pour que quelqu'un l'entende.

- On peut avoir quelques explications ? demanda Quatre en souriant à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci soupira. Elle allait bien engueuler Hilde elle aussi. Elle croyait hériter de cinq stupides gars de la ville motivés, elle se retrouvait avec cinq stupide gars de la ville énervés ET ignorants.

- Le ranch Gundam accueille des citadins désireux d'apprendre les travaux agricoles. Vous êtes logé et nourri en échange d'un coup de main pour s'occuper du potager, des bêtes et des champs.

- Combien pour nous laisser partir ? coupa alors Heero.

Wufei et Duo regardèrent également la jeune femme intensément pour l'un, plein d'espoir pour l'autre.

- Désolé, mais aucune défection n'est possible. Vous vous êtes engagé à nous aider, alors vous rester.

Pas qu'elle ait vraiment besoin de boulets supplémentaires, mais le peu qu'il pourrait faire était ça en moins pour elle. Et puis elle n'allait pas leur donner satisfaction. Il fallait qu'ils apprennent que tout n'était pas à vendre.

- Ce n'est pas nous ! répliqua Wufei à la réponse de la jeune femme. On n'était même pas au courant !

- Dites plutôt que vous voulez des esclaves ! rajouta Duo, paniqué à l'idée de s'approcher des animaux.

La jeune femme leur lança un regard noir puis se retourna :

- Prenez vos sacs et suivez-moi.

Les cinq hommes grommelèrent, même Quatre et Trowa qui auraient préféré passer du temps ensemble plutôt que de travailler. La jeune femme ne leur laissa que quelques secondes pour s'installer, Heero et Duo dans une chambre, Trowa et Quatre dans une autre et Wufei dans la dernière. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas dans un dortoir commun, ils n'auraient pas tenu sinon.

Ils redescendirent donc à la file derrière Lucrezia qui s'arrêta dans la cour pour les dispatcher. Un simple coup d'œil lui permit de définit quelle tâche elle allait leur donner.

Pour Wufei, il n'y avait que le professeur O qui pourrait le tenir. De plus, il serait amusant de voir comment il allait s'en sortir avec la discipline dans laquelle le professeur faisait ses recherches. Ca lui ferait les pieds ! pensa la jeune femme.

- Wufei, vous aiderez le professeur O dans le potager à l'arrière de la maison. Dépêchez-vous il vous attend, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle crut que l'homme allait exploser, il se tendit, faillit hurler, mais le regard moqueur de ses compagnons le convainquit de partir sans un mot.

Lucrezia se tourna ensuite vers l'autre grognon du groupe.

- Le professeur J s'occupe de toutes les machines du ranch. Tu le trouveras dans le garage là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en lui désignant un hangar à l'écart.

Légèrement intéressé par le sujet, Heero décida d'aller voir ce qu'il en était avant de tenter 10km de marches à pieds pour rejoindre un semblant de civilisation.

- Trowa, vous connaissez les chevaux n'est ce pas ?

En effet, Hilde lui avait dit qu'un d'entre eux était vétérinaire et avait grandit dans un cirque. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un approcher ses chéris, même si le professeur S était là pour surveiller.

- Oui, répondit simplement le jeune homme, une lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

La jeune femme se contenta de montrer la direction des écuries et de lui donner le nom de son "tuteur". Trowa embrassa Quatre et se dirigea vers ses nouveaux amis.

Lucrezia fit alors face aux deux hommes restants. L'un plutôt souriant, l'autre très stressé. Elle avait encore deux places à distribuer, l'une aux côtés de G pour s'occuper de la basse-cour et l'autre dans la maison pour s'occuper des tâches ménagères.

En effet, la femme qui s'en occupait avait pris une semaine de vacances, et le professeur H était à un séminaire et avait interdit quiconque de s'approcher de ses engrais. Elle ne se posa même pas la question de savoir qui s'occuperait de la cuisine, Hilde l'avait prévenu des compétences de Duo en la matière.

- Tu veux bien préparer le repas ? demanda-t-elle à Quatre.

- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme. Bonne chance Duo, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien mais tourna vers la jeune femme avec un regard désespéré.

- Le professeur G s'occupe de tous les animaux de basse cour et …, commença-t-elle.

Elle faillit abandonner en le voyant pâlir, mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, la comptabilité l'attendait et elle n'avait pas le temps de faire ce travail en plus. Quelles que soient les appréhensions du jeune homme, il allait devoir y faire face.

- Quels an…ani…animaux ? demanda Duo en tremblant.

Lucrezia haussa les épaules. C'était bien un citadin pour ne pas savoir quels animaux faisaient parti de la basse cour !

- Nous avons une vingtaine de poules, autant de lapins, quelques canards et une oie. En plus de ça, le professeur a adopté un couple de cochons qui vient d'avoir une portée et trois brebis ainsi qu'un bélier. Alors même si ce n'est pas vraiment dans ses attributions ...

Elle vit Duo vaciller mais il se contenta de faire demi-tour et de partir dans la direction qu'elle avait inconsciemment désignée en parlant. Un peu inquiète, elle parti quand même dans son bureau pour s'occuper de toutes les factures en suspens.

* * *

Midi sonna deux heures plus tard et Lucrezia releva le nez. Elle évalua rapidement la pile de paperasse encore devant elle et estima qu'elle en avait encore pour quatre heures au minimum. Avec de la chance, après le repas et ça, elle aurait juste le temps d'aller faire un tour sur l'exploitation pour voir si aucune catastrophe n'était arrivée et il serait l'heure du dîner puis d'aller se coucher. Et les comptes n'étaient pas pour la rassurer.

En soupirant, elle se dirigea vers la maison, se déchaussa dans l'entrée pour ne pas salir l'intérieur et passa dans la salle de bain pour se laver les mains. Étrangement, elle n'entendit pas le joyeux brouhaha des professeurs échangeant leurs ressentes découvertes autour de la table. Pourtant, ils étaient toujours à l'heure quand il s'agissait de manger.

Elle entra dans la salle à manger, perçut la délicieuse odeur provenant de la cuisine en même temps qu'elle voyait un étrange spectacle autour de la table. Les quatre profs présents faisaient face à leurs quatre adjoints. L'atmosphère était lourde.

Lucrezia s'assit à un bout, tandis que Quatre entrait de l'autre côté avec un plat dans les mains et s'installait à l'autre.

Le plat passa de mains en mains, tout le monde se servant généreusement des tomates fraiches, mais personne n'osant parler. C'est finalement Quatre qui prit la parole quand il vit que les personnes présentes mangeaient de bon appétit.

- Alors, comment ce sont passé vos débuts ?

Ses compagnons se tendirent pendant que les profs baissaient la tête dans leurs assiettes. Surpris, Quatre se tourna vers son amant.

- Trowa ?

Celui-ci jeta un imperceptible coup d'œil à S, puis regarda Quatre quelques secondes mais retourna à son assiette sans rien dire. Étonné, celui-ci allait poser une question quand le professeur chargé des chevaux prit la parole, sans trop hausser la voix toutefois :

- Je fais les expériences que je veux d'abord, c'est mes canassons à moi.

Trowa releva la tête instantanément et fixa le malheureux avec un regard de tueur. Le prof continua à parler dans sa barbe mais seul un léger murmure se faisait entendre.

Quatre se racla la gorge et continua son tour de table.

- Heero ?

On aurait dit que le professeur J n'attendait que ça pour intervenir, car il commença à médire sur ces jeunes qui ne pensaient qu'à l'électronique alors que seule la bonne vieille mécanique était sûre et ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, et d'abord c'était lui le chef qui décidait comment réparer les machines et que ce n'était pas un blanc bec de la ville qui allait lui apprendre son métier.

Au bout de la tirade, il n'avait pas une seule fois regardé Heero qui se contentait de manger sans faire attention à son entourage. Comme le silence commençait à revenir, Quatre se tourna alors vers Wufei en désespoir de cause.

- Wufei ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Celui-ci s'était retenu jusque là, mais si on lui demandait directement son avis, il allait le donner !

- Je ne suis pas une onna ! Je n'ai pas à planter des graines et à déplacer des brins d'herbes d'un pot à un autre ! Et c'est complètement idiot de prendre un ridicule petit arrosoir et faire cinquante allers-retours au lieu d'attendre qu'il pleuve ! Et … et …

- Et il bêche comme un pied, compléta le professeur O en relèchant consciencieusement son assiette sans regarder son interlocuteur. Wufei se tut mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'au moindre faux pas, il se ferait une joie de rabattre son caquet à son vis-à-vis.

Voulant alléger l'atmosphère, Quatre se tourna vers Duo qu'il savait être toujours de bonne humeur.

- Et toi Duo ?

Le jeune homme craqua sous les regards de toute l'assemblée, et s'effondra en larmes sur l'épaule de son amant qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Tout le monde se tourna vers le professeur G qui se contenta de sourire. Quatre se dépêcha donc de débarrasser le plat de tomates vide et apporta le reste du repas.

Il avait fait simple, purée-steak, mais les travailleurs ne se plaignirent pas et avalèrent le tout. Quand une heure sonna, le dessert était consommé et ils s'apprêtaient tous à repartir à leurs occupations.

Lucrezia prit alors la parole.

- Je vous remercie de jouer le jeu, même si vous n'aviez pas prévu de prendre des vacances, et encore moins de bosser pendant celles-ci. Vous pourrez vous arrêter à 17h et vous aurez quartier libre. Il y a une bibliothèque à l'étage, à côté de vos chambres, ainsi qu'une télévision et quelques dvd. Quatre, si tu pouvais prévoir le dîner pour 19h, s'il te plait.

- Pas de problème, répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Ils se séparèrent tous, les visages plus ou moins enthousiastes.

A 17h, ils passèrent tous par la salle de bain pour s'enlever la poussière, terre, cambouis et autres produits indéterminés qui les ornait, même Quatre qui avait décidé de faire un peu de ménage pour ne pas s'ennuyer était couvert de poussière.

Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans la bibliothèque pour se détendre pendant que Lucrezia faisait un tour du ranch. Les professeurs lui assurèrent que tout se passait bien, même si elle ne les crut pas.

Il était évident que S et J n'étaient pas d'accord avec les méthodes de Trowa et Heero, dieu seul savait comment ces deux là les tenaient pour qu'ils ne se plaignent pas à elle.

Les professeurs O et G par contre semblaient beaucoup s'amuser avec leur aide mais ne refusèrent de donner des détails, même si elle remarqua nombre de pots cassés et de plantes brisées dans le potager, tandis qu'elle trouvait beaucoup de plumes dans le poulailler et un nombre incalculable de flaques d'eau et tas de nourriture (grain de blé, paille, bouilli…) dispersés un peu partout dans la cour. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ici ?

Elle refusa de s'en occuper pour l'instant et fini par rentrer à la maison pour le diner.

Demain, le professeur H rentrait et il faudrait aller semer l'engrais dans les champs. Par contre, elle décida de laisser Quatre travailler dans la maison quand elle se rendit compte que celle-ci brillait comme un sous neuf et que le dîner était aussi bon que le déjeuner.

Si ce mec n'était pas un des hommes les plus riches de la planète, elle l'aurait engagé dans l'instant. L'ambiance ne fut pas des plus festives ce soir là, mais les garçons parlèrent tout de même de leur journée entre eux. Les profs firent bien quelques bruits bizarre en entendant un commentaire ou un autre, mais personne ne hurla ou ne fit la tête.

Ce soir là, en allant se coucher, les cinq garçons pensèrent la même chose. Travailler à la campagne était drôlement fatigant ! Mais alors que le sommeil venait les chercher, ils décidèrent de rester une semaine. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de se venger dès qu'ils retrouveraient les instigatrices de ce traquenard ! C'est sur un sourire vengeur qu'ils finirent par sombrer.

* * *

Comme le deuxième jour était un dimanche, Lucrezia leur avait donné quartier libre pour la journée, les autorisant à se promener sur la ferme pour visiter les zones qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de voir. Ils firent donc la grasse matinée, prirent un bon petit déjeuner et jouèrent aux touristes.

Au déjeuner, ils mangèrent des plats tout prêts du congélateur et firent également la connaissance du professeur H. Ils se rendirent aussi compte que pour leur hôtes, le dimanche n'existait pas, quand il y avait du boulot, on bossait. Sans se concerter, ils passèrent donc leur après-midi comme la veille, à aider les profs dans leur tâche pendant que Lucrezia partait aux champs.

Le lundi matin, ils furent réveillés par une Lucrezia de bonne humeur à 6h pile ce qui les fit plus grimacer.

Ils passèrent ainsi la semaine à travailler, Heero apprenant que non l'informatique n'était pas une réponse à tout et qu'une bonne clef de douze assené sur un moteur faisait parfois des miracles.

Trowa apprit que la sélection génétique n'était pas si dangereuse et pouvait donner des sacrés beaux chevaux finalement.

Duo réussit petit à petit à faire face à sa peur des "bestioles", grâce notamment à la patience du professeur G qui entreprit de lui apprendre toutes les caractéristiques des différentes espèces et de lui présenter chaque animal par son nom, son histoire, son caractère.

Wufei comprit que le potager était aussi une affaire d'homme, surtout quand il sentit tous ses muscles protester à la seule vue d'une bêche. Il apprit aussi la patience qu'il faut pour attendre qu'une petite graine germe, pousse, fleurisse et ensuite devienne un beau fruit ou un savoureux légume. Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas la chance de profiter de son travail, mais le professeur O lui promit de lui envoyer quelque échantillon de sa production.

Quatre quand à lui, prit beaucoup de plaisir à s'occuper de son intérieur, ainsi qu'à nourrir toute la petite troupe. Il se promit qu'à son retour, il prendrait plus de temps pour passer à la maison et cuisiner pour son Trowa.

Bien sûr, tout ne fut pas rose et il y eut quelques scènes plutôt comiques. Comme quand ils retrouvèrent Quatre debout sur une chaise parce qu'il y avait une souris dans la cuisine.

Ou quand Heero hurla de terreur devant une minuscule petite araignée qui voulait prendre une douche en même temps que lui.

Ou quand Wufei s'amusa à cacher une grenouille dans une des chaussures de Duo. Son cri failli briser un vase. Mais il se vengea en dissimulant une colonie de verre de terre dans un des pots que le chinois devait utiliser. Le pot vola à quinze mètres.

Trowa, lui, eut droit à une chute assez spectaculaire alors qu'il tentait de reproduire une acrobatie sur le dos d'un cheval qui n'a pas été dressé pour ça. Quatre lui hurla dessus pendant cinq minutes, le traitant d'inconscient mais il le palpa bien partout pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Lucrezia dut réviser légèrement son jugement sur les "gars de la ville" et fit les yeux ronds quand elle s'aperçut que non seulement quelqu'un avait touché à sa comptabilité pour lui faire faire des économies, mais que des actions avaient été achetées sur le compte du ranch qui lui rapportaient déjà. Elle ne sut jamais lequel avait fait le coup.

Le vendredi arriva donc bien vite et avec lui le mini bus qui devait les ramener à leur vie. Par contre, ils eurent la surprise de voir arrivé avec Zechs, toutes les filles qui avaient programmé leurs vacances. En effet, Lucrezia avait invité tout le monde à un grand diner pour remercier les garçons de leur travail et les filles de les avoir amenés ici. Elle avait spécialement commandé un repas à un traiteur de la ville pour l'occasion.

Ce fut donc une joyeuse tablé qui se réunit ce soir là. Si les filles avaient eut peur de la réaction des garçons, elles furent rassurés par la bonne humeur de ceux-ci.

Elles auraient du savoir que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

* * *

- Alors comment s'est passé cette semaine ? demanda Réléna autour de la table, après avoir échanger des banalités.

Heero sourit intérieurement. C'était le moment de lâcher sa bombe.

- Très bien Réléna, tu as eu une excellente idée de m'obliger à prendre ces vacances. Je me suis tellement amusé que je n'ai pas du tout pensé à ma société.

La pauvre ne comprit pas qu'il la flattait pour mieux la faire tomber et se rengorgeait de plus en plus. Mais les autres commençaient à trouver bizarre qu'Heero agisse ainsi et les garçons riaient sous cape.

- J'espère que tu t'es bien occupé du dossier Alkonse qui doit être prêt pour mardi prochain comme je devais te le dire samedi dernier ? rajouta Heero innocemment toujours en souriant.

Réléna perdit alors sa belle assurance et pâlit affreusement.

- Quel dommage, ajouta alors Heero pour enfoncer le clou, tu vas devoir y passer tout ton week-end dans ce cas !

Après ça, Réléna passa le repas dans son coin à ruminer tandis que les autres filles se demandaient ce qui allait leur tomber sur le nez.

C'est Quatre qui passa ensuite à l'attaque. Comme Lucrezia le complimentait devant tout le monde pour sa cuisine et sa parfaite tenue de la maison, il se tourna vers sa sœur et lui dit :

- Cette expérience m'a vraiment transformé Iria, je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir fait découvrir le plaisir de s'occuper de son intérieur. D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé de démissionner et de te laisser mon poste à la tête des entreprises Winner pour devenir homme au foyer et pouvoir m'occuper de Trowa.

Bien sûr, il récita sa petite tirade en souriant, tel un ange innocent et Iria avala la couleuvre.

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est impossible ! Quatre, tu blagues n'est ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas me faire ça !

Au bout de cinq minutes de supplications, Quatre consentit à garder sa place contre la promesse de ne plus jamais intervenir dans sa vie. Si Iria comprit qu'elle s'était faite avoir, elle préféra se faire toute petite le reste du repas.

Catherine, voyant son tour arriver, prit les devants et annonça à son frère avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche :

- Dorothy a fait un excellent travail, alors je lui ai demandé si elle ne voulait pas prendre un peu plus de responsabilité pour l'école et elle a accepté avec joie. Tu n'auras plus à faire que quelques apparitions et à signer les papiers importants en tant que directeur, sinon tu pourras te concentrer sur ton travail de vétérinaire et comme ça tu auras plus de temps pour Quatre. Tu es content ?

Elle respira profondément en finissant, n'ayant pas prit le temps de respirer pendant sa tirade de peur que son frère ne la coupe, mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire et de dire qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit mais que comme elle avait pris ces dispositions, il n'allait pas revenir dessus. Et Catherine rejoignit le clan des boudeuses.

Hilde et Sally regardaient les deux garçons restant avec appréhension. Par contre, Meiran souriait à son mari, sûre d'elle.

C'est finalement Duo qui commença.

- Hilde ?

- Vi ? fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu es fière de toi ? M'envoyer ici au milieu de plein de bestioles ?

La jeune fille sembla enfin connecter. Elle savait que son ami avait une peur bleue de tous les animaux, surtout ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ici il serait en contact permanent avec toute une faune inconnue. Ca avait dut être l'enfer pour lu.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée Duo, je n'avais pas réalisé. Ca va ? Tu as réussit à tenir ?

Si les autres filles et Zechs ne comprirent pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, les quatre garçons saisirent très bien le problème. Après tout, même la discrétion de G et les progrès du mannequin n'avait put effacer les cris de panique et les fuites sous la couette régulières qu'avait effectué Duo.

- En plus, la cuisine de Quatre m'a fait prendre deux kilos, je ne rentre plus dans mes pantalons ! Et puis j'ai des bleus partout sur le corps et des griffures aussi. Et mes cheveux ! Tu as vu l'état de mes cheveux ? Tu n'avais pas mis mes shampooing dans ma valise, j'ai dut prendre ceux qu'ils avaient ici, et ce n'était pas celui qui rend les cheveux tout doux, et puis il sent pas bon. En plus, j'ai des ampoules pleins les mains et mon collier porte bonheur, il est cassé.

Et Duo réussit à tenir ainsi vingt minutes entières, passant du coq à l'âne sous le regard désespéré de Hilde qui ne savait plus comment l'arrêter.

Finalement, Heero eut pitié d'elle, ou plutôt, il en eut lui aussi marre du monologue de son amant car il attrapa Duo par le cou et l'embrassa.

Si tout le monde fut soulagé du silence soudain, Sally vit sa dernière heure arrivée, mais heuresement pour elle, Wufei n'en avait qu'après sa femme et ne s'intéressa pas à la diplomate. Il fixa Meiran dans les yeux, prêt à se venger à son tour, quand la jeune femme le prit de vitesse et annonça :

- Je suis enceinte.

Wufei sursauta si haut qu'il en tomba de sa chaise.

Tout le monde pouffa de rire en le voyant les quatre fers en l'air, complètement halluciné. Mais il se reprit très vite et se releva pour prendre Meiran dans ses bras et la faire tourner en riant.

-Un bébé ! On va avoir un bébé. Je vais être papa.

Puis il s'arrêta soudain, semblant réaliser. Il lâcha alors la jeune femme et la remit sur sa chaise en lui demandant si elle se sentait bien, si elle avait assez mangé, si elle n'avait pas trop froid, …

Le repas s'acheva donc sur un éclat de rire général.

De son côté, Zechs passa tout le repas à faire les yeux doux à Lucrezia, étalant tout son savoir pour la draguer. Mais quand il demanda à la belle quand il pourrait la revoir, elle se pencha vers lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Viens en vacances ici et tu me verras tous les jours.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plus, certains chapitres peut-être plus que d'autres. Merci pour tous les commentaires que j'ai reçu, ça fait chaud au cœur et j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Si quelqu'un est inspirée pour développer un peu les péripéties des garçons durant cette semaine de délire, je suis tout à fait prête à collaborer voir à "sponsoriser" une histoire, il suffit de me demander !

A la semaine prochaine pour un petit one shot complétement délire.


End file.
